


A Heron's Dream of Flight

by beatrixlowe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Verse, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatrixlowe/pseuds/beatrixlowe
Summary: For ten years Ignis, an omega, has maintained a platonic close friendship with Gladiolus, an alpha. It was all the more a feat because they are Soulmates - a destined pair with perfect compatibility, so rare it is treated like a myth. Modern medicines made their abstinence possible, and refusing to be a victim of fate, Ignis focuses solely on improving himself and performing his duties as the future adviser to Noctis. But things change when Insomnia falls, the future becomes uncertain and feelings become muddled.(This story follows the canon plot, with added omegaverse factors)(The title will eventually make sense)(Only Chapter 10 is explicit)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing an omegaverse fic! I'll assume that readers already know what's an alpha, beta and omega, so there won't be explanations in my fic. (Please google if you need info on omegaverse!) I am also not providing an explanation as to why theres an omegaverse in the first place, just uh, imagine it on your own lol.
> 
> For this fic:  
> \- The ABO statuses only affect men.  
> \- Women exist.  
> \- Mpreg is possible only for omegas.  
> \- Omegas can still marry women and start a family.  
> \- Medical science is pretty advanced and can suppress hormones and greatly lessen the effects of a heat.  
> \- Both Alphas and Omegas can take suppressant pills / injections.  
> \- Betas are not affected by an omega's pheromones.  
> \- The society strives for equality so omegas are not slaves and do not wear collars. In fact, most people won't notice an omega on the street as long as he takes his medicine.  
> \- An alpha can mark an omega by biting his neck. They'll be bonded, which means the omega cannot have sex with another alpha without biological rejection. In the case of Soulmates, the alpha won't be able to have sex with another too. 
> 
> Out of pure laziness, I will be writing Gladio in narration instead of Gladiolus. I hope you won't hold it against me orz. Also, I'm writing based on the japanese version where they don't address Ignis as 'Iggy' and he doesn't make puns.

'It's a good thing he's an omega', was something Ignis was used to hearing others say about him. It should not have been this way, the chances were extremely low given how the Scientias were alphas for generations, but here he was, the future Royal Adviser, an omega. It was no surprise then that his upbringing was filled with ironies. It's alright, others would say while encouraging him to hide his scent and build his body. They preached about equality, yet showed considerable surprise each time he did better in academics than his alpha peers. 'It's a good thing he's an omega,' they had said behind his back, because the prince was a beta and they couldn't have the future king upstaged by his adviser.

 

Sometimes Ignis wondered what would have happened if Noctis was born an alpha. Mostly though, he was content in knowing that the sole person he served didn't care about his status.

 

"You're so smart! You know everything!" A six-year-old Noctis had said when Ignis taught him about constellations. The way those eyes twinkled, the way the smile shone brighter than stars, was all the encouragement Ignis needed to defy his fate as an omega. The rest of the world could go to hell. Let them believe whatever they liked, and let the atrocious idea of 'soulmates' plague only the weaker omegas. Ignis had a much larger purpose in life.

 

That was his belief, until he came face to face with a certain Alpha.

 

They were both only middle-schoolers at that time, yet from the moment they stepped into the same corridor, it was like the floor spun from his feet. The overwhelming scent, the premonition that coursed through his veins and left his skin tingling, was impossible to ignore. Even though he had taken his suppressant pills as usual, every fiber of his body screamed for a union, and the muscles in his legs were already tensed and ready to carry him into the alpha's arms. In that moment Ignis learnt what 'soulmates' really meant - an irrational, animalistic and brutal erasure of his lifetime of effort.

 

It was disgusting.

 

Eyes watering from the sheer heat welling from his gut, Ignis gripped the strap of his sling bag and willed himself to stay still. He mouthed Noctis' name, focused on the memories of their shared laughter, clinging on to the reminder that he didn't want a life spent in captivity of his own status. He didn’t want this, and he was shaking from fear that the alpha might want him.

 

Then there was a loud crash, and it forced Ignis to look up. The alpha had smashed his head against the adjacent pillar so hard it knocked off the vase on top and sent it straight down for a double blow. A different instinct took over Ignis then, a more humane instinct, and he gasped and staggered forward to help the bleeding teenager. But the alpha held up a shaky hand to stop him. Ignis watched with some admiration as the alpha reached into his backpack, brought out a needle and slammed it into his own arm.

 

A few seconds later, the scent was gone, and the corridor was no longer warped. Sunlight filtered in from the windows, and in its path was the alpha with a bloodied bald head and a broad grin that condemned and rebelled against what had just transpired.

 

"You must be Ignis Scientia. Nice to meet you!"

 

That was how he met Gladiolus.

 

+++

 

"Hey, don't you think you're drinking too much?"

 

"It's fine, isn't it? Just this once." The glass clicked against the bar top as Ignis lowered it. It was a little embarrassing but he needed both hands to steady the bottle. "Don't worry, I won't go overboard."

 

In two days they would set off from Insomnia, and he would be driving to Galdin Quay where they would board a ship to Altissia to get Noctis married. It was a chaotic period, with talks of peace with the Empire and murmurs of dissent among citizens and immigrants alike, and there was plenty to do; tying up loose ends at work and preparing for the royal wedding. It was a stroke of miracle that he was free that night, with every task pending response from others, so he thought to drag Gladio out for the one loose end he almost neglected to tie up - his own heart.

 

"I still can't believe he's getting married," he slurred. "Will he be okay? You know he always wakes up late."

 

"I think you worry too much."

 

"But he throws his clothes everywhere on the floor. He'd rather throw away a pot than scrub it clean. And he doesn't eat his vegetables! What if Lady Lunafreya gets mad at him?"

 

"Then he absolutely deserves it."

 

Ignis let out a long sigh and emptied the contents of the shot glass in one gulp.

 

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about this, even though I should be happy for him."

 

It was only when the words left his mouth that he realised that was how he really felt. Something seemed off. The wedding was too sudden, even though both parties seemed enamoured with each other. This was a sentiment he could only share with Gladio, because anyone else would think he was being a wet blanket. Lips drawn taut, he refilled his glass again, only to be stopped by a hand on his arm.

 

"Orange juice, please," Gladio gave the order to the bartender. His brows were furrowed in a helpless smile as he turned to Ignis and pried the bottle of liquor away. "Come on, I'm sure everything will be fine! You're just feeling lonely now that he's getting married."

 

"I'm not -!" Ignis slapped away a teasing pinch on his cheek and gingerly accepted the orange juice. Beside him, Gladio had one elbow propped on the bar and was grinning creepily, waiting for him to relent. "Fine, maybe a little. I feel like I'm marrying my son away."

 

Gladio broke into a hearty laugh, blowing away the bad premonition and infecting Ignis with the contagious cheer. Shaking his head, Ignis laughed along at the absurdity of what he had just said, given that he was only two years Noctis's senior. But melancholy seeped in again when he recalled all the years they'd spent together, as prince and retainer, but also as best friends and brothers. Things wouldn't be the same once Noctis got married, and though his mind had accepted this fact, his heart was slow to catch up. It was a good thing he'd invited Gladio along; he knew the man wouldn't allow him to get all depressed.

 

Their relationship was an odd one. A platonic friendship between an alpha and omega was almost unheard of, let alone between soulmates, yet they had managed to sustain this relationship for an entire decade. Suppressant drugs played a huge part in their success, but the most important factor was that neither of them wanted to date just because of their statuses. Their devotion to serve the future king was what made them click, and it had nothing to do with scents. Although their personalities were frequently on opposing ends, with Gladio being hot-headed and Ignis bordering on apathy when it came to decision making, there was plenty to learn from each other and they sometimes enjoyed their small arguments.

 

But there had also been big arguments. And there had been instances that threatened the platonic nature of their relationship. Ignis didn't like to dwell on either.

 

"Let's uh, toast to Noctis's marriage?" Gladio suggested and went ahead to clink their glasses together. "May his bride not get sick and tired of him too soon."

 

"May she retain her sanity for the dreadful years to come."

 

They took a sip, looked at each other and broke into another bout of chuckles.

 

"We're horrible," Ignis commented, resting a hand on Gladio's arm, needing the support from laughing too hard. "As friends should be, I guess."

 

"No need to be too nice to that wimp."

 

They spent a while longer in the bar, with Gladio making jokes and highlighting the silly blunders the prince had made in their training sessions. Though Ignis felt a little bad for having so much fun at Noctis’s expense, he was grateful for this moment of respite. Halfway through his cup of orange juice, some ladies approached to say hi, and Ignis could only shake his head when Gladio flirted casually with them. At one point the alpha diverted their attention towards him, and he felt proud that they didn’t notice he wasn’t an alpha. He was glad he’d worked hard on perfecting his demeanour and building a lean body despite his natural difficulty in putting on mass. Perhaps he’d flirted along just a little, his hazy mind could not quite register. All he knew was that in the end he needed Gladio’s help to leave the bar.

 

“Hah. Told you to drink less.”

 

“My bad.”

 

An arm slung around Gladio’s shoulder, Ignis staggered down the empty sidewalk, his feet barely able to synchronise. Just two more buildings to cross and they would reach the main street with the cabs. Knowing Gladio, he would insist on sending him all the way home, and perhaps that’s for the best; it’d be dangerous for an omega like him to collapse in the open. They walked in comfortable silence, and in his drunken state, Ignis could not help but appreciate the sense of security with Gladio tightening the hold around his waist whenever he stumbled. He glanced upwards and took in the familiar side profile, the strong jawline, straight nose, and those determined eyes always gazing forward. It wasn’t the first time he thought this way – he blamed it on the fact that they were biological soulmates – but he could understand why women always flocked to Gladio. The alpha was the most attractive man Ignis knew.

 

While that stray thought was harmless on its own, because of the alcohol, it managed to undo the locks that Ignis had placed over certain memories.

 

_‘No…no! Let me out! Let me out right now! Please, I want –!”_

A wave of nausea hit him. He pulled away in time and threw up on the concrete.

 

“Hey! You okay?” Gladio was squatting beside him the next second, one hand on his shoulder and the other patting his back. “You need water or something?”

 

“I’m fine,” Ignis managed to reply as he wiped his lips with his sleeve. “It’s better to get the alcohol out of my body.”

 

And there it was, Gladio’s trademark sigh, loud and preceded by a click of tongue. It distracted Ignis from the nasty memory and made him smile.

 

“Just make sure you drink lots of warm water when you get home. Understand?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

They got into a cab with no more incident, and as usual Gladio saw him only to his door, making sure to wave and leave before Ignis entered his apartment. It was an unspoken rule they’d followed without question. Too tired to switch on the lights, Ignis spent a long time just lounging on the couch and enjoying the silence. He imagined how happy Noctis would be on his wedding day and wondered how their road trip would turn out. It’d be his first time camping with Gladio and Prompto; it’d be great if everyone could get along without issues. Just as his mind drifted into vague worries about sharing a room with an alpha, his phone buzzed.

 

‘Remember to drink some warm water!’ was the message.

 

Ignis chuckled. He’d totally forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

He had a bad feeling about the wedding, but he didn't expect it to manifest as this. The horror on everyone's faces was something he never wanted to see.

 

"The king was found...dead."

 

Gladio's voice was strained as he made the announcement, and Ignis turned away in shame. He'd been a coward, leaving it to Gladio to make the announcement, just because he was afraid to be the one to break the news to Noctis. A stunned silence took over, a denial was uttered out of sheer disbelief, and it was all Ignis could do to point out the facts and eliminate the possibility of the tragedy being a lie. He couldn't comfort Noctis, couldn't reassure Prompto that his adoptive parents must have been away in their travels, and most of all, he couldn't face Gladio who had essentially announced his own father's death.

 

There was no way the devoted Sir Clarus would still be alive if the king was dead.

 

Their trip back to see Insomnia was necessary, but it still pained Ignis to have to watch the rest cling on to a lingering hope only for it to shatter. He'd known upon seeing the news that it was over, that his kind uncle was dead, and he would never again be able to share with His Majesty about Noctis's daily life. It was presumptuous of him, completely inappropriate and overstepping his boundaries to think this way, but King Regis had been like a father to him.

 

Even the softest beds would bring no comfort that night.

 

"Can't sleep too, huh?" Gladio greeted without looking up.

 

"No one is sleeping. Prompto is on the rooftop and Noct is inside Regalia. I'm holding on to the key so he can't drive away." Ignis walked along the wall and sat down beside Gladio. This corner behind the motel was out of sight from everyone else. "I'll call them back to the room in an hour. We'll need to rest our bodies for the road ahead."

 

"Always so responsible."

 

The quiet statement was made without malice or sarcasm, so Ignis held back from showing the pinch he felt. He wanted to grieve as well, but who else could take care of the group if not him? Someone had to pick up the reins, someone had to be the anchor. He'd wished Gladio would understand, but didn't hold it against him for lacking empathy. The man looked distraught with shoulders hunched over as he gazed at the delicate purple flower blooming on the ground.

 

"Say, do you think Iris is okay?"

 

"We can only hope she was evacuated along with the other refugees."

 

"Yeah. You're right." Gladio heaved a sigh before looking at him. "I thought you'd be with Noct."

 

"I tried. He said he wished to be alone."

 

"Ah." The vague response was followed by a wry smile. "Good. Stay here."

 

At least Gladio welcomed his company; this assurance was a rare spark that worked to diminish the darkness. Ignis leaned against the wall and drew up his knees. The dark plains stretched before them with the moon illuminating the rustling grass and the distant woods forming a black horizon, yet perhaps because they were sitting next to each other like this without exchanging a word, Ignis was reminded of a very different scene from years ago, of a sparkling lake, a bright sky and a lone heron. A younger Gladio had accompanied him then, without complaints, and now Ignis wanted to do the same in return.

 

"Hey...do you think my dad's able to rest in peace?" Gladio asked after the long silence, still staring at the flower. "He always talked about the pride of being an Amicitia. Do you think he died hating himself for failing to protect the king?"

 

"You know better than anyone else that Sir Clarus is a most honourable man. He must have fought alongside His Majesty and discharged not just his duty as the King's Shield, but also as a close friend. For his devotion, the heavens would surely grant him peace."

 

"Heh. You're always so good with words." Gladio's smile was forced and his brows were knitted in agony. He reached out to caress the flower, but his hand stopped in mid motion, trembled and formed a fist. "I don't know. I don't know what to do. If...If even Iris is taken from me, I can't...!"

 

Ignis rested a hand on Gladio's shoulder.

 

"It'll be fine. She's smart, fast and has good reflexes. You’re the one who said she'd be a fine warrior if she trained hard."

 

There was doubt and fear in Ignis's heart as those words spewed from his mouth. Was it really wise to give Gladio hope when everything was still uncertain? What if he had to see this hope shatter as well? But the relief in Gladio's eyes convinced him this was alright, even if foolish. In that moment he wanted nothing but to make Gladio feel better, even if just slightly, even if it meant giving false hope or lying. And now as they looked into each other’s eyes Ignis was assaulted by an inexplicable desire to comfort the alpha by whatever means possible.

 

He forced himself to snap out of it when Gladio tapped his hand. Moving away, he silently berated himself and revised his earlier thoughts. Noctis was his first priority, always would be, and it was only because his company wasn’t welcomed that he came here to Gladio… yes, he wanted to help everyone, Prompto too. Maybe if he came up with a new recipe…

 

His chain of thoughts broke when he noticed the way Gladio was leaning towards him. It was a subtle motion, a small shift of weight that was perhaps unconscious, but it triggered an alarm in Ignis. It was weird, surely he was overreacting, it was normal for them to be physically close as good friends, yet his internal debate was drowned out by the sound of his own heartbeat and his nose picked up a familiar scent which he thought he’d been desensitised towards. Gladio’s eyes had trailed lower in melancholy, and Ignis couldn’t help but wonder which part of his body entered the alpha’s gaze. The skin on his neck tingled.

 

“Now the imperials will have their eyes out for Noct.” The voice pulled Ignis from his thoughts. Gladio had turned away and was staring straight ahead. “It’s my turn to fulfil my duty. I’ll keep Noct from harm. Protect him as the next Shield.”

 

“We’ll protect him together.” Ignis dismissed everything he’d felt earlier; he’d reflect upon those chaotic thoughts later. For now he wanted to give Gladio his attention. “I guess he’s our king now.”

 

“That runt is nowhere near kingly. But we’ll get him there, won’t we?”

 

“I’m sure he’d get there even without our help.”

 

“Hah! You have so much faith in him.”

 

With that, Gladio stood up and dusted himself off. Ignis did likewise, ready to point out that he wasn’t the only one here who believed in Noct, that Gladio was just too dishonest to admit it. But those words never left his lips. Gladio took a sudden broad step in his direction, pinned him with an assertive gaze, reached for his neck and pulled so his chin rested on Gladio’s shoulder. It happened so quickly it was all Ignis could do to not pull away.

 

“Thanks, Ignis.” Warm breath hit his ear along with the soft whisper. “I’ll protect you too.”

 

Ignis remained stationary long after Gladio walked away. His natural retort, that he didn’t need protection, never made it into words, and he couldn’t respond when Gladio bade him goodnight. The wind picked up, blowing away any lingering scent from the alpha and making his arms feel cold and clammy, but it did nothing to reduce the pathetic heat crawling up his neck. Ignis took deep breaths, willing it to go away, rationalising it as a by-product of anxiety; he’d dropped his guard only because he felt vulnerable from grieving. The decision to ignore their soulmate status and stay only as friends was made long ago. He had to prevent these nonsensical feelings from taking over.

 

Once he had recovered, he strode towards Regalia to find Noctis, and also to ascertain how many pills and injections he’d brought along for their trip.

 

+++

 

Gladio had said he’d protect Noctis, and Ignis had underestimated his resolve.

 

While he stared with widened eyes, not understanding the scene as the ground crumbled and Noctis fell, it was Gladio who jumped down without hesitation and saved Noctis from certain death. The harrowing sight shook him to the bones, and he was paralysed by the soul-crushing fear that he was going to lose two of his best friends. It was then that he learnt how naïve he had been, and how dangerous their journey would be.

 

The fear stayed, gnawing at him throughout the entire airship ride that Ardyn had offered. And even when they landed and realised Regalia was nowhere to be found, he was more disturbed by that fear than the serious implications of being without his suppressant pills.

 

“Hey, you look pale.” Gladio raised his voice over the din of the rain and chocobo footsteps. He had slowed down so they rode side by side whereas the other two rode ahead, with Noctis taking the lead. “You sure you’re alright?”

 

No, he was not alright. He wanted Noctis to slow down and stay within reach, to always be in his line of sight…and he wanted to put his arms around Gladio so the rash man would never attempt something so risky again. It was not something he could admit verbally.

 

“I’ll be fine.”

 

“That means you’re not fine.”

 

Ignis didn’t reply. He wiped the raindrops from his specs and urged his chocobo to go faster. They had best complete the Fulgurian’s trial soon to be rid of the persistent dark clouds and the relentless storm. Not to mention, they had to find the Regalia soon. Everything else could wait.

 

“What, there’s something you can’t tell me?” Gladio continued asking, speeding up to match his pace. “You don’t trust me?”

 

“It’s not like that.”

 

“Then what is it? Headache? Stomach ache?”

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“Were you worried about me?”

 

A startled ‘kweh’ left his chocobo when he yanked the reins; it slowed to a stop and hung its head pitifully. Ignis got down in a hurry, stroking the majestic bird’s feathers and apologising at the same time. He wasn’t surprised when he felt Gladio’s presence behind him, though he dreaded their conversation.

 

“We should catch up with Noct.”

 

“So…” Gladio drawled with one eyebrow raised in a smirk. “Were you really very extremely worried about me?”

 

“It’s nothing to joke about.” Ignis adjusted his specs. “You could have died.”

 

“Hah! I won’t die so easily! See, I’m still here, right?”

 

The carefree grin didn’t convince. Ignis could, if he wanted to, recount all those times throughout the past decade when Gladio got injured even though he shone the same smile and claimed to be fine. Sighing, he relented and dropped the topic. After all, he couldn’t exactly tell Gladio he shouldn’t have jumped in to safe Noctis. As he turned to climb back on his chocobo, however, he was held back by a strange longing, a desire to speak his mind, convey his feelings so Gladio would understand just how worried he’d been. If Gladio were to leave him behind…

 

An overpowering aura held him captive as both their scents mingled to form a thick sweetness. It had crept up on Ignis unnoticed, taken command of his thoughts without his consent. Griping his fists, he looked over his shoulder to find Gladio similarly rooted to the ground, his shoulders tensed in indication that he was feeling exactly what Ignis felt – the synchronicity, attraction, _passion,_ that they’d shelved away all their lives with the help of medicine. Medicine that they didn’t possess at that moment. Above their heads, the thunder rumbled.

 

“Shit.” Gladio mumbled, put a hand over his face and turned away. “We need to get Regalia back soon.”

 

“After Noctis receives Ramuh’s power, we’ll have to…have to…” The sentence trailed off as dizziness swept over Ignis, reminding how he’d felt when he first met Gladio. He bit his lip to steady himself. “A pit stop. Any shop.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Yet neither moved. And as the sweetness invaded his nose and seeped into his very skin, Ignis found himself stealing glances, hoping Gladio would turn around. He could tell from the way Gladio flinched that he’d sensed his thoughts, and that involuntary response was all the encouragement Ignis needed to step forward.

 

“D-Don’t. Stay away from me, Ignis.” Came the warning. Gladio wouldn’t look his way even though he would utter his name so gently.

 

“Gladio…I just, want to say…” Another wave of dizziness assaulted him, and he could neither feel the drenched shirt clinging onto him nor the crunch of wet grass beneath his feet. He also wondered who was the one calling out for Gladio with such pathetic desperation. Surely it couldn’t be him. Surely, their past decade spent resisting fate counted as something.

 

Then why did it feel so right when Gladio turned and their eyes finally met?  Engulfed in heat, Ignis was at last free from the shackles cast by the sickening sweetness, proving that all along, salvation could only be found from being with his soulmate.

 

“I was… worried.”

 

The breathless whisper carried his true feelings and ushered in a total silence. There was no rain, no thunder, no chocobo, only an alpha and an omega facing Destiny’s wrath as it punished them for evading what should have been. Ignis stared at Gladio, every inch of him shivering in anticipation for physical contact, his mind taken over by admiration towards the brave, handsome alpha. He lifted a hand, and his lips curled in a nervous smile when he saw aggression flash in those amber eyes.

 

Large hands grasped his shoulders and pushed him down.

 

“Gladio! Stop!”

 

Noctis’s voice cleared the fog in time for Ignis to witness Gladio being dragged away. His first instinct was to reach out in protest, but his rational mind screamed at himself to stop being ridiculous. He wasn’t even in heat. It had only been four hours since his suppressant wore off. He got back to his feet, covering his mouth and panting, holding on to Prompto for his legs still felt wobbly. The guilt and shame on Gladio’s face when he snapped back to his usual self was difficult to watch.

 

“…I’ll ride ahead,” was all Gladio said before hastily climbing on his chocobo and sprinting away.

 

“And that’s the plan,” Noctis said with a sigh. “I’ll be right behind Gladio, to make sure he doesn’t try anything…hey, just checking, I’m not meddling right?”

 

“No,” Ignis replied, still shaky.

 

“Yeah, you mentioned you didn’t want this.”

 

Noctis was right, absolutely right, yet it was so hard to nod.

 

“Prompto, stay close to Ignis. You’re a beta and shouldn’t be affected by his heat, so take him and run as far as you can if that happens.”

 

“Eh? Wait. Ignis is an o-omega? I thought all the Scientias were –” Prompto stopped himself, shook his head and punched his chest. “No problem, I’ll watch over Ignis. But if the heat thing really happens, you’ll be able to stop Gladio, right?”

 

“Are you kidding? If Ignis really goes into heat, the most I can do without getting killed is delay him. That’s why it’s best to run and separate them, so they won’t get affected by each other’s scent.”

 

The truth was hard to swallow, and it had been many years since Ignis tasted the bitter reminder of his weaknesses as an omega. What Noctis said was based on experience, for there had been once, many years ago, when Ignis went into heat in Gladio’s presence. The incident had ended with six people hospitalised, including Gladio himself who suffered a broken nose, fractured arm and various bruises, because Gladio had honoured their promise and protected him.

 

As they continued riding in the rain, faces grim with determination, Ignis distracted himself by imagining possible disasters in their travels and countering them with strategies. Next time, should the unfortunate need arise, he would be the one to save Noctis. He’d show Gladio and himself that he didn’t need protection.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The build up may be considered slow for an omegaverse fic, but I hope you're enjoying it so far~ It'd be great if you could share your thoughts with me by commenting! I'd love to hear from you ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

The only mistake was their choice to meet for a sparring session, the rest had been the cruel work of fate. Then 16, Ignis had taken his suppressant pill just like any other day and also packed two injections for good measure. He’d kept a strict record of his heat seasons since puberty and according to his calculations the next heat was at least a week away, coinciding with the annual Knights’ Tournament, a festival where hunters and the crownsguards could engage in friendly fight for honour and recognition. It was a pity he had to miss it because he was at last old enough to take part; he’d been looking forward to challenge Gladio in an official duel.

 

Hence, the sparring session. There was no audience nor fanfare in the training hall, just the two of them in t-shirts, pants and sport shoes. Gladio had prepared a whiteboard to tally scores, and seeing as how it was Ignis’s first time, explained the scoring system traditionally used in the tournament.

 

“It’d be kind of hard without a referee though,” he scratched his head, wondering if he should simplify the system. But that would mean depriving Ignis of an authentic trial, and he knew the prideful guy wouldn’t like it. “Ah, whatever, let’s just try our best to count.”

 

Positioning themselves on opposite ends of the hall, with Gladio standing close to the countdown timer, they held up their weapons, wooden broad sword and lance, and braced themselves.

 

“Try not to get too many points taken,” Gladio taunted with a smirk, to which Ignis answered with a cool and measured smile.

 

“You’d regret underestimating me.”

 

They sprang into action once the timer was activated, charging straight at each other. Ignis leapt at the last moment in an attempt to land a prized head blow, but Gladio had anticipated the move and angled his slash higher than his stance would suggest. The wooden sword glanced Ignis’s stomach, and though it didn’t hurt, two points went to Gladio. Letting out a cheer, Gladio let his guard down in that moment of triumph and failed to consider that Ignis would attack so soon after landing in a roll. Five points went to Ignis as the lance poked his open back.

 

“Two points for five. A fair bargain.” Ignis sprang back to his feet and pushed up his specs. “Aren’t you being too careless, Mr. Future King’s Shield?”

 

“Hah. I see Mr Future Adviser fights with his brains.” Widening his stance with a step, Gladio lowered himself and brought the hilt of his sword up next to his face to align the wooden blade with his line of sight. “Time to get serious.”

 

Their sparring went on with Ignis plotting ways to take more points and Gladio working on defense. The tide of the battle quickly shifted, however, as the more experienced fighter retaliated, this time with greater understanding of the other man’s fighting style. The alarm rang just as Gladio slipped past Ignis’s parry to land a hit on the shoulder.

 

“Three points,” Gladio huffed as he walked to the score board. “That makes…31?”

 

“33. I counted for you.” Ignis dropped to the floor, pulling up the collar of his t shirt to wipe his forehead. He knew Gladio was a strong fighter, so though he’d lost there was no bitterness. In fact he felt invigorated. Being treated as a worthy opponent instead of a pitiful omega was exactly what he needed. “Mine’s 26.”

 

“I thought it’s 28?”

 

“Trust me.”

 

“Alright, alright.”

 

‘The next round required a change of weapons; Ignis picked daggers and Gladio chose a short mace, but they didn’t begin immediately. The hall felt stuffy, so Ignis rolled up his short sleeves and took a drink. He was just thinking how it’d be unwise to take off his shirt in front of an alpha when he turned and saw said alpha already half-naked.

 

“You ready to start?” Gladio asked, wiping away sweat with his tshirt before tossing it aside. To him, it was a natural thing to do, and it didn’t matter who he was with.

 

Ignis nodded, trying not to let his sight linger on the taut muscles and sculpted abdomen. Yet despite his best efforts, he found himself more distracted than usual. His parries weren’t as timely, and his footing got all over the place when Gladio came up close in a counter. A misstep in a dodge sent him crashing into a rack of wooden weapons which toppled over their bags.

 

Gladio dropped his weapon and rushed over.

 

“Hey, you alright?”

 

“Yeah,” Ignis held up a palm to reassure Gladio, but ended up needing to rest it on his forehead. The back of his head had collided with a metal bar and he felt a light-headed. “Sorry, need a moment.”

 

“Where are you hurt? Can you stand?” Thinking to pull Ignis to his feet, Gladio knelt down and looped an arm under his back.

 

That was when it happened. Neither had seen it coming, but they felt it simultaneously as a hammer in the chest – the heat. In that same second, Gladio searched Ignis’s green eyes for an explanation and found only confusion. Then the second wave came, and panic took over.

 

“No!” Ignis growled as he pushed away, landing on the floor with a hand clutching his chest. “Go away!”

 

“Y-Yeah!”

 

Afraid to make things worse, Gladio stumbled backwards, but five steps were all he could manage before his body stopped on its own, entranced by the scent that was growing thicker every second, filling the entire training hall and even leaking out to the corridors. He stood there, breathing heavily and wondering how he’d never found Ignis this attractive. The slant of those shoulders, the pale skin, the delicate arc at the waist, those slender long legs… With every ounce of discipline, Gladio turned away, but he doubted he could do anything more than that.

 

“Injection…where’s your injection?”

 

“I’m…trying…!”

 

Ignis crawled to his bag, vision spinning with every thump of his heart. Flames licked his entire body, forcing tears from his eyes and saliva from his lips, and he knew there wasn’t even enough time to wonder why he was in this predicament despite having carried out all necessary precautions. But as if cursed, the glass tubes of both injections in his bag were broken from being smashed by the weapons rack, and his desperate search for a miracle only resulted in bloodied fingers. It was then that years of training his mind came into use. He forced his burning lungs to inhale, and gave directions as calmly as he could.

 

“My injections broke. I need you to lock me up.”

 

“What…?”

 

The decision terrified Ignis, it would be his first time enduring a heat without medicines, but it had to be done. There was no time.

 

“The storeroom. Drag me there. There’s a chain on the other weapon’s rack – ”

 

Gladio stared incredulously as Ignis broke into a series of coughs mixed with agonized groans. The instructions made plenty of sense, but they didn’t take into account how Gladio could hardly hold himself back in the first place, let alone act. The urge to touch, to kiss, lick, bite, do unthinkable things, was overriding his senses as such a pace he struggled to even remember that the omega in front of him was Ignis. But he remembered, and as he gripped his fists so tightly his nails dug into his own palms, he recalled when they first met and how they’d chatted in the infirmary after his head was bandaged. The pure white curtains, the rays of sunlight, the wooden chair and Ignis’s beautiful smile when they agreed to just be friends.

 

He’d be damned if he betrayed Ignis.

 

Holding on to the source of his inner strength, Gladio lifted Ignis to his feet and wrapped one arm around his waist to steady him. Their closeness tortured him, he could hear every breath puffing from Ignis’s wet lips, and even more excruciating was Ignis’s reaction to their physical contact, the way he leaned closer and moaned as if begging for more. Chain, Gladio tried to remember as he approached the weapon’s rack, knowing he might not be able to come back for it after reaching the storeroom on the other side of the hall. Chain.

 

Outside, a commotion grew as others sensed the omega in heat. They started as wary whispers and quiet reports, but soon escalated into a riot when other alphas closed in on the training hall. Gladio heard the footsteps, the growls as they fought one another, and the banging on the door. Pushing himself to go faster, he dragged the chain along and focused on taking one large step after another. Ignis was reaching the peak of his heat, and if that happened, Gladio might hurt Ignis, or even worse, the other alphas might. It all depended on whether he could lock Ignis up in time.

 

But he hesitated. Standing by the door with Ignis in his arms, he considered locking both of them inside. As if sensing, and agreeing with his thoughts, Ignis looped both arms around his neck.

 

“Don’t let go,” came the devil’s whisper. “Take me.”

 

His world spun. Ignis’s smile, Ignis’s lips, the memories and the present swirled together and became incomprehensible. Yet at the center was an emotion Gladio couldn’t put into words, a desire to treasure the relationship he’d built with Ignis over the years. It wasn’t forceful, unlike everything that was crushing him in that moment. It was a gentle, soothing emotion.

 

With trembling hands, he opened the door, guided Ignis inside and lowered him to the floor. He allowed himself to pause, to admire Ignis and let that gentle emotion congratulate himself for winning the battle. He leaned forward and left a peck on Ignis’s forehead, praying that the man wouldn’t blame him for a single kiss. Then he turned and threw the door shut.

 

“No…no! Let me out! Let me out right now! Please! I want you! Gladiolus!”

 

Ignoring those pleas was one of the hardest trials Gladio had ever had to go through, but as if aided by an invisible force, he found himself retaining control. He wound the chain around the door’s handle and secured it to an adjacent pillar, and in a burst of clarity, evaluated that the thin chain would not be able to hold him back if he lost control. He needed something else to hold the door shut, something else he couldn’t break, but the nearest weapon was too far away.

 

A thunderous slam on the main door threatened to break it. The weak banging on the door behind him gave no sign of stopping. Gladio stared at his open palms and realized the solution.

 

Using his right hand, he looped the excess chain over his left elbow, fixing it over the door’s handle so his arm acted as a barricade. He secured the chain with a knot and padlock, and thereafter stared at what he had done, wondering in morbid curiosity if he would break his own arm, before bringing his attention back to the small key between his fingers.

 

The only thing left to do was to protect Ignis to the very end.

 

He swallowed the key.

 

A scream tore from the storeroom as the heat reached its peak. Raw and desperate, it resounded in the hall along with pleas for relief. Gladio threw his head back, a guttural growl clawing from his throat in response to the heat, and a teardrop sliding from his eye in sheer frustration of being forced to hand over his control to instincts.

 

“Sorry,” he mumbled as his sense of self began to fade. “Sorry…!”

 

The last thing he registered was his own inhuman roar when an alpha broke the main door and entered the training room.

 

+++

 

Noctis couldn’t make sense of the scene that lay before him. His friend, trusted mentor, was chained to the door, his arm twisted unnaturally, his face smeared with blood. At his feet lay a man howling in pain and clutching at his shoulder, and a small distance away lay another who was already unconscious.

 

“Don’t touch him!” Gladio was yelling. “He’s mine! Mine!”

 

In the background was a hoarse incomprehensible wailing.

 

Sir Clarus stretched out an arm to stop Noctis when he took a step forward.

 

“Allow us to handle this, Your Highness.”

 

Three members of the Crownsguard went inside with the intention of holding down the berserk alpha. It took Sir Clarus himself to step in before the rampage ended, for the sharp call of his son’s name created a momentarily diversion that made it possible for the medics to inject the tranquilizer. After breaking the chain and extracting Gladio, they then administered the injection to calm Ignis. As the blaring of the ambulance went on and the six men were carried out in stretches, Noctis rushed to Ignis’s aid as he stumbled from the room.

 

“It’s alright now,” was all Noctis could say as he put his arms around the battered man who looked nothing like Ignis. “It’s alright now…!”

 

“Noct… I…I didn’t…want to…”

 

Sobs broke free as Ignis collapsed into the embrace. It was the first time Noctis saw Ignis cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written in mixed POVs as it was necessary in order to give a complete picture of the incident, but subsequently the focus will shift back to Ignis =D


	4. Chapter 4

After learning the details of what happened from Noctis, and after a solemn week of pondering, Ignis decided to undergo the surgery. While the medical field had not come up with a foolproof way to prevent heats, nor a way to turn an omega into a beta, the option to remove the womb was always available.

 

The only person he informed was his uncle, whose worry was merely that he was still young. There was no more objection after Ignis presented his explanations as if making an official report. He asked to keep this a secret, especially from Noctis.

 

He didn’t know whether to be surprised when he saw Gladio by his bedside after waking from the anesthetic.

 

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

 

The greeting tried to mask the underlying torrent of emotions, and Ignis knew his friend too well to be fooled, but all that came from his mouth was a bland “I’m fine.”

 

They worked on adjusting to each other’s presence as a nurse checked his pulse. That was the first time they were meeting after that dreadful incident. Gladio’s arm was still in a cast, and the bruises on his face still served as ugly reminders of the senseless violence.

 

Silence dragged after the nurse left and they became alone, each waiting for the other to say something. At last it was Gladio who spoke up, dropping the main question in the most straight forward manner.

 

“Why?”

 

“The procedure was essential for me to perform my duties without any inconvenience,” he recited his practiced speech, paused to watch Gladio, and added the following statement in the spur of the moment. “I can still start a family of my own if I marry a woman in the future, so you don’t have to worry.”

 

Then he caught it, the flash of hurt. Ignis looked away and pressed his lips together.

 

“Why didn’t you…discuss it with me?” The second half came out as a whisper, as if Gladio also knew how pointless the question was.

 

“My body’s my own. Last I checked, I didn’t belong to anyone.”

 

The sharp inhalation confirmed his suspicion. Even though both of them lost their free will due to the heat, they could remember every single word that had been uttered, words that neither of them had the courage to confront now that they were sober. But there was just one thing Ignis had to make certain, to convince himself more than any other, because the memory of Gladio proclaiming ownership over him was haunting. He needed to forget the ecstasy he felt during the heat when he heard those words. He needed to know, especially because he was born an omega, that he could be his own master.

 

When Gladio delivered his next argument, his voice was cold.

 

“But there are other methods of contraception. Less permanent alternatives. It is rash to choose surgery without trying those first.”

 

“Rash? Trying?” Ignis asked in disbelief, a hot rage rising in him that he couldn’t quell. “I am doing this because I don’t want to get pregnant even if I get raped!”

 

“I protected you, didn’t I?!”

 

The outburst, accompanied by the clanging of metal as Gladio’s fist slammed against the bedside table, turned heads and drew apprehensive stares from the medical staff. Ignis leaned back, closed his eyes and took shallow breaths. His wound was hurting, and the surgical drain threatened to double the pain should he lose his cool again.

 

“I protected you…why won’t you trust me?” Gladio asked, this time softly so no one else could hear. “I fought away other alphas for you, and I didn’t do anything to you. I…I kept my promise, you know?”

 

The pitiful dip in tone stirred something in Ignis, and he found himself wanting to comfort Gladio, to apologise for shouting and more importantly, thank him for what he had done to keep him safe that day. But those were not what came out of his lips.

 

“You protected me…and crushed your nose, broke your arm and injured five others in the process.” He didn’t open his eyes, he couldn’t bear to see more hurt on Gladio’s face. “I removed my womb so I wouldn’t need this kind of protection. I’ll grow stronger, become a better fighter and protect myself, and I need to do this on my own precisely because I am an omega. I don’t expect an alpha like you to understand.”

 

His harsh words marked the end of their conversation. As he heard the dragging of chair and footsteps fading, he reminded himself that this was necessary so that he could remain as an equal, because Gladio meant so much he couldn’t stand the thought of being a burden. But he eventually realized he was being selfish and that he should have considered Gladio’s feelings more.

 

Regret clouded his entire stay in the hospital and there had been many times he considered sending a text message but decided against it because he was a coward.

 

Two days later, they met at the hospital’s entrance.

 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Gladio asked with a wary smile.

 

The bruises were fading. Ignis let out a sigh.

 

“I’m a mess,” he complained and placed a palm over his stomach. “Feels like there’s an empty spot and all my organs are tumbling around and fighting for it.”

 

His candid reply earned a chuckle, and Ignis allowed himself to smile.

 

“What? It’s that bad?” A hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed; he’d missed the warmth. “Then we better go fill up that empty spot now…with food!”

 

“Sounds great.”

 

An unspoken rule formed between them that day, as Gladio slung a casual arm over Ignis’s shoulders and blabbered on about the latest barbeque joint. To never bring up that incident again. And to a 16-year-old who lived without knowing how long life could go on and how it might twist beyond recognition, it seemed like a practical rule. At that time, Ignis was just happy to be friends with Gladiolus again.

 

+++

 

“Back off. He’s mine.”

 

Ignis wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose. It was embarrassing enough to have Gladio pretend as his lover, listening to him announcing their fake relationship required skin with a whole new degree of thickness. Nevertheless, Ignis cooperated and completed the act, stepping closer and placing a hand on Gladio’s arm.

 

“If he’s yours then mark him already, damn it!”

 

Gladio replied with a middle finger, Ignis followed suit, and the stranger made some excuses to pretend he wasn’t fleeing from humiliation. They both heaved an exasperated sigh after the troublemaker was out of sight.

 

“Can’t believe it. I was only gone for a second! Did he do anything to you?”

 

“No. I was just about to cut off his genitals when you came back.”

 

Gladio let out a hearty laugh, and they resumed their shopping in Lestallum’s marketplace. The place was bustling even at night, and thanks to that Ignis could gather the supplies needed before heading to Cape Caem and then to Altissia. Plenty had happened since the awkward period without their medicines – they’d gotten back Regalia, Gladio had left to settle some business of his own, and now they were reunited and ready to set sail. Ignis didn’t bother to ask where Gladio went, because he knew the single-minded warrior was probably gone to make himself stronger or something along that line.  The new scar on his forehead was proof.

 

“Does it still hurt?” Ignis asked before he could think twice.

 

“Nah, it’s mostly healed.” There was a pause, and Ignis braced himself for the smirk and annoying question. “Worried about me, hmm?”

 

“Not really.”

 

He maintained a poker face even as Gladio poked his cheeks.

 

“Come on, you can be honest with me. I’m your mate, right?”

 

A hand chop landed on the top of Gladio’s head and ended that teasing drawl. Ignis strode on and ignored the groaning man, focusing instead on his shopping list. Truth be told, he hadn’t been worried. He had been furious. Despite admitting his worry after the Titan scare, Gladio hadn’t bothered to consider his feelings before dropping a carefree ‘bye’ and disappearing. When they’d camped without Gladio, out of anger, he’d chopped up the vegetables so finely that Noctis had eaten them up without noticing. Yet somehow, now that Gladio was beside him again, he couldn’t summon the rage to lecture the hard-headed man. Dismissing the incident, he decided he’d learn about it only when Gladio’s ready to share.

 

“We should hurry up. Noct is waiting for us to return for a final stock check.”

 

“Bah, he’s probably enjoying a round of King’s Knight with Prompto, so let’s just take our time.” Gladio raised both arms in a stretch and conveniently dropped one over Ignis’s shoulders. “It’s been a while since we hung out like this, huh?”

 

“I guess.”

 

A hand bell drew Gladio’s attention and Ignis found himself dragged to a stall with stacks of barbequed meat rotating on a skewer. He wanted to object at first, considering how they just had dinner two hours ago, but sighed and gave in. It was like Gladio had said, it’s been a long time, and with the way events were panning out, Ignis didn’t know when they might visit Lestallum again.  Everything beyond their arrival in Altissia was uncertain. What would happen after Noctis forged a covenant with the Hydraen? How would they strike back at the Empire? What about the crystal?

 

It was fully possible that they might never return, and perhaps that was why Ignis was letting himself loose a little. If he’d told himself five years ago that he’d spend an evening with Gladio pretending to be lovers, he’d probably have balked at the idea. In fact, a part of him was still surprised at his own willingness to go along with the plan. It was fine, he’d rationalized, better to play pretend than chop off dicks just to get some shopping done. Besides, they had their medicines now, so it’s safe.

 

“I think that’s enough kebabs,” he said while pulling Gladio by his singlet so he wouldn’t buy even more food. “Let’s go stock up on curatives.”

 

“Yeah, fine….wait.” An arm snuck around Ignis’s waist, pulling him close. Gladio answered his startled gasp with a telling glance to the side. “Where’s my kiss, honey?”

 

Another alpha stalker? Ignis sighed, fought back the shyness and pretended to kiss Gladio’s cheek while looking over his shoulders. A group of unsavory characters was watching them from the shadows, and one of them looked like the alpha hitting on him earlier.

 

“That guy called his friends,” Gladio whispered in his ear. “We’d better move. Don’t want to cause a scene.”

 

“But we’ve only bought – ”  


“I’ll buy the rest later. For now let’s get you back.”

 

Ignis agreed with some reluctance. He swallowed the disappointment and followed Gladio’s lead, trying not to think about how nice it would be if they could just get a few drinks. Perhaps he’d been too naïve, this was not Insomnia after all and it seemed like the streets were more dangerous here at night. Their escape plan did not go well, and after realizing those hooligans had blocked the way back to the hotel, their pace increased from a brisk walk to a run and they were forced to drop the cumbersome bags of groceries. Halfway through the winding alleys, Ignis snapped and summoned his blades.

 

“Bring it on.” Ignis pushed up his specs, spun his daggers and held them at a downward cross before his face. “Let’s see how many vasectomies I can perform under one minute.”

 

“Woah, scary!”

 

Howling in laughter, Gladio yanked Ignis by the wrist and forced him to continue running. While it was unclear what was so funny, the infectious mirth watered down Ignis’s rage. The chase turned into a game to see how long it’d take to shake the pests off, and also a night time tour of Lestallum, off the beaten path. And if it dragged on for too long, Gladio promised he’d help with the vasectomies…with his two-handed sword.

 

By the time they were left alone, they were lost in some dark stairway, panting and wheezing so hard their stomachs hurt.

 

“Too bad we didn’t…vasec…” Ignis’s attempt to speak ended in more laughter.

 

“If we did…we’d be like Hansel and Gretel…with a trail of balls.”

 

More uncontrollable laughter ensued, dying down only when they managed to stagger their way up the stairs. A strong gust of wind greeted them as they found themselves standing on a rooftop that overlooked the town.

 

“Beautiful. A bird’s eye view of Lestallum,” Gladio commented as he walked to the edge. “Didn’t know this place existed. We really found a gem, eh?”

 

Lights from the nearby powerplant cast an orange glow over the tattoo on Gladio’s arms as they spread to lean against the metal railing. For a while, Ignis admired the sight, admired the eagle’s effortless flight.

 

“We’d better find a way back soon.”

 

“Come on.” Gladio clicked his tongue, turned around and motioned for Ignis to join him. “Doesn’t hurt to stay a while!”

 

Ignis hesitated. The thought being close to Gladio when they weren’t pretending to be a couple bothered him. It didn’t used to be like this; before they’d left Insomnia, Ignis wouldn’t have batted an eye over something so minor. Something had changed, something Ignis couldn’t put a finger to, but ever since Insomnia’s fall Ignis had become more aware of Gladio’s every move, every word, and it’d become difficult to attribute any physical contact between them as the natural closeness of friends.

 

This realization was unsettling.

 

“Hey, why’re you still standing there? Join me.”

 

“O-Oh.”

 

As if under Gladio’s command, his legs moved on their own. He did his best not to tense up when their arms brushed against each other, and he tried to appreciate the sight that lay below him, though in that moment the brightly-lit town appeared more like a mess of tiny candle flames. His mind was in overdrive, trying to explain the changes. Could it be due to how they’re stuck together every day? They used to only meet when it was convenient, to take a break from school work and other duties, but now they lived through both good and bad moments. Was that the reason?

 

“Hey, uh, sorry.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Too caught up in his own thoughts, Ignis missed what Gladio had said. He turned to apologise for not paying attention but when he noticed their proximity, his throat constricted and wouldn’t let him speak. Gladio’s eyes, redder under the orange light, turned to the side briefly before focusing again on Ignis.

 

“I’m sorry for always making you worry.”

 

The straightforward apology, the unmoving gaze, proved that Gladio’s words were as one with his thoughts. There was none of the usual teasing, only sincerity, and it was almost too much for Ignis to handle. He backed away subtly, pretended to look down at the sights, and tilted his body so their arms stopped touching. Any contact, and Gladio might sense how quickly his heart was beating. He wanted to yell for some silence so he could think.

 

“…Just try not to get yourself killed,” was the response he came up with at last, one that he hoped sounded nonchalant enough. His grip on the railing tightened when he saw the corners of Gladio’s lips lifted, just barely, as if satisfied and disappointed at the same time. Or was it his imagination?

 

“I won’t.” There was a pause as Gladio looked out into the horizon, then he spoke again in a whisper, barely audible in the night breeze. “I still have you.”

 

The cryptic comment bore into Ignis, tearing up every coherent analysis he was forming earlier and throwing him into confusion. He had taken his suppressant pills. He was neither depressed nor drunk. So why was he feeling this way? Why was he hoping for Gladio to clarify what he meant, to perhaps hint that he, too, had noticed the changes between them?

 

It struck Ignis then that he didn’t want to be the only one feeling this way, being confused and uncertain. He felt like he should say something too.

 

“Thanks,” he blurted, squeezing the railing a bit tighter for fear he’d sounded weird. “I could have protected myself, but still, thanks for helping me out just now.”

 

Beside him, Gladio appeared stunned, then as if inflated with joy, he stood taller and jabbed a proud thumb against his chest.

 

“Oh, leave it to me! It’s no big deal –”

 

“And for that time I went into heat. Thank you.”

 

Ignis looked down so he wouldn’t see Gladio’s reaction. For years they had avoided the topic, pretended it hadn’t happened, and for Ignis it was a painful memory he’d rather lock up forever. But deep inside, it’d always nagged at him; he’d always felt bad for not properly thanking Gladio. He wondered if Gladio still remembered that incident as vividly, and worried he was being strange for bringing up something from so long ago.

 

He gasped when the back of Gladio’s fingers brushed the side of his face.

 

“…I only did what you told me to do. Just didn’t want you to be mad at me.” There was a tentative chuckle, and those fingers pushed a stray strand of hair behind his ear. “You can get quite scary, you know?

 

“Is…Is that so?”

 

The weak response was uncharacteristic of him, but it was the most he could do. It was a miracle he managed to form a reply at all, trembling from the way Gladio touched his hair, fingertips barely stroking his scalp. If it were five years ago he would have slapped the hand away. A month ago he’d have at least protested. Yet now he did nothing, simply letting Gladio do as he wished, unable to feel even a wisp of anger. Thoughts disrupted with every caress, the only reason he came up with hardly made any sense - he was allowing this because he hadn’t seen Gladio in a while.

 

An abrupt tug on his arm urged him to look up, and he caught the turmoil in those amber eyes before he sensed the lips pressing against his forehead.

 

Ignis held his breath as he stared wide-eyed at Gladio who had his head lowered while peeking up at him.

 

“Are you angry?”

 

Just like that, the embarrassment he’d been holding back erupted and sent blood rushing to his cheeks. The sensation in his chest was foreign and he didn’t know how to conceal it. Shuffling backwards, hands hovering weakly in front of his face, Ignis forgot how he’d always kept his cool around Gladio. A common saying crept into his panicked mind – ‘absence makes the heart grow fonder’ – and though it made him even more flustered, he couldn’t deny its truth.

 

“I-If you’re not angry…then…”

 

He didn’t resist when Gladio pried his hands away. If anything, he felt a slight consolation that Gladio seemed every bit as confused as him. As Gladio drew nearer, it was as if their thoughts and feelings were merging, and the air became sweet.

 

“…You smell so nice…”

 

The compliment left Gladio as a soft murmur, but to Ignis, it was like a brick sinking his gut. He pushed and stumbled away, clutching the front of his shirt.

 

“Wait, Gladio…it’s because of our scent –”

 

“You really think so?”

 

Ignis was lost for words. Gladio was watching him, chin tilted, and eyes narrowed in a mixture of doubt and melancholy.

 

It was then that a phone rang – it was Gladio’s, most likely a call from either Noctis or Prompto. Ignis took the opportunity to take in a deep breath and compose himself.

 

“Hey, yeah, we’re on our way. Hmm? Nah, nothing’s wrong. Yeah, see you.” Gladio sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Let’s head back.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

The walk back to the hotel was silent, with words exchanged occasionally as they tried to clear their shopping list. In the end they didn’t manage to buy everything, and perhaps because Ignis looked too severe, no one complained about it. Noctis thanked them and took over the stock checking whereas Prompto escorted him to the shower. Their concern made Ignis feel bad because he wasn’t angry at them, not even at Gladio, no. He was angry at himself for being an omega and a coward.

 

Neglecting to switch on the heater, Ignis let the cold water wash away the lingering regret of the missed intimate moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. I'm sad they won't have a kid, but I feel what Ignis did was very logical. In fact i've been real curious when reading some omegaverse fics, because some omegas fear getting pregnant and yet do nothing to prevent it?
> 
> As I was writing this chapter, I was a bit worried they might be developing too fast. But at the same time I dont want to drag, since the attraction's already there >< Would love to hear your thoughts if you would kindly drop a comment. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm having lots of fun writing this story, but have to press the pause button for a while to complete my other fic The Magic's Source. Will update again in about a week, so please stay tuned~


	5. Chapter 5

“Ah! Damn, it got away.” Noctis sighed as he stared at the empty hook, lamenting the lure he’d just lost. “Should’ve been more patient.”

 

“Don’t be too hard on yourself. It’s the first time you’re fishing in the open seas.” Ignis walked up the bow of the royal vessel and offered a cup of water. “Keep yourself hydrated.”

 

“Oh, thanks.”

 

Standing a short distance behind, Ignis watched as Noctis cast the line again. The bobbing motions of the vessel, the calming swish of waves brushing the hull, and the sight of Noctis fishing with the magnificent backdrop of sun, sky and sea, was a scene Ignis wanted to remember forever. He couldn’t help but reminisce the first time Noctis fished; the king had demonstrated while Ignis watched them from behind. In a way, Noctis hadn’t really changed. His back had gotten broader and the supportive hand of the father no longer rested there, but there was the same attentiveness, the same enthusiasm. And as a cheer resounded and the fisherman reeled in his catch, Ignis wished he’d have the privilege to watch Noctis fish for the years to come.

 

“Look! Ignis, it’s huge!” The fish flopped as Noctis held it up, a proud grin on his face. “Look at the scales, they’re so shiny!”

 

“A fine catch. Your skills have improved.”

 

“I know, right?” There was a pause as Noctis admired the fish. Then with one deep breath, he threw it back to the sea. The action shocked Ignis at first, but he was soon reminded of the reason. “Better to let it live, since we can’t eat it anyway…would’ve been great if I could eat your cooking one more time, though!”

 

“I can always cook when we get back –” Ignis argued, but Noctis shook his head.

 

“Nah. Rest up. You’ll need the energy tomorrow.”

 

A solemn silence fell over them. Earlier in the morning, Noctis had spoken to the first secretary of Altissia and finalized the plans for civilian evacuation in the likely event of the empire’s interference, and it marked the end of their carefree exploration of Altissia. Those three days had been fun. The four of them had walked everywhere, taken gondola rides, taken countless photos and even had their caricature drawn. It had been a liberating experience, touring without worrying about daemons or about Lady Lunafreya’s safety, in a breathtaking city where no one cared who they were. But all good times must come to an end. Soon, they would have to conclude their brief sail in the open seas and return to Altissia to prepare for the big day. It was hard not to feel anxious.

 

“Say.” Noctis stared at his feet. “If anything happens to me –”

 

Ignis interrupted by placing both hands on Noctis’s shoulders.

 

“You will be fine. The Hydraen might be known for her haughtiness, but she would surely come to recognize your strength.” Perhaps Ignis was trying to convince himself too. While he believed in Noctis, he dreaded not being able to stay by the prince’s side. Once chaos broke loose, he would have to help with the evacuation even if his entire being wished to be with Noctis. This helplessness, frustration, must have been what the marshal felt back in Insomnia. Ignis could only pray the outcome would be different. “After you forge a covenant with Leviathan, I’ll cook a feast and we’ll get your wedding back on track.”

 

Of all responses, a chuckle was what he least expected.

 

“As usual. You always put others before yourself.” Noctis took Ignis’s hand into both his own as he looked up, this time wearing a serene smile. “Thanks, Ignis. But I want you to start thinking about your own happiness. You’ve been smiling a lot more lately, and that’s great! So just… keep smiling, okay? No matter what happens.”

 

Ignis didn’t know how to react. The sentiments had caught him off guard. For starters, he hadn’t even realized he had been smiling more. A certain culprit surfaced at the back of his mind but he ignored the thought and analysed what Noctis was trying to say. His own happiness was Noctis’s happiness, and he didn’t understand how the two could be separate.

 

Before he could give a reply, there was a loud clearing of the throat which demanded their attention. Noctis moved his hand away, and Ignis turned to see Gladio standing beside them.

 

“Time to get back.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Noctis answered simply and walked back to the vessel’s console. Ignis, however, remained there because he’d detected a hint of annoyance in Gladio’s voice.

 

“What’s eating you?” He asked while turning towards the sea.

 

“Nothing.”

 

The obvious lie revealed none of Gladio’s thoughts. After some hesitation, Ignis sneaked a glance, wanting to see what expression the man was wearing, and he was startled to find Gladio looking right back at him. Trying not to give away how his heart just leapt, Ignis resumed staring at the sea like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

 

“A pity we have to return so soon,” he commented, tensing up when Gladio walked right next to him.

 

“The sea is beautiful, huh?”

 

“Indeed.”

 

Just as he felt relieved that they were able to engage in small talk, the vessel rocked from an acceleration and Ignis found himself stumbling. Too busy mumbling an apology, Ignis did not notice how he was in Gladio’s arms until he made the mistake of looking up. Their faces were mere inches apart, and their eyes reflected each other’s panic.

 

They pulled apart immediately.

 

“…That was dangerous.” Ignis kept his head down. “I’ll remind Noct to drive the vessel with care.”

 

“W-Wait!”

 

Gladio reached out at the same time Ignis turned back, and their hands touched by accident.

 

By then, Ignis felt it necessary to pause and take a deep breath. Getting caught stealing glances, blushing when their faces got too near, pulling away when their hands touched – these cliché moments weren’t what Ignis thought he would experience in his twenties. He was convinced he had been cooler as a teenager, all focused on his duties and paying no mind to something as silly as romance.

 

“Yes?” he asked in a tone that was perhaps too formal.

 

“I uh, am wondering if you would be, um, free later…” Gladio held the back of his neck as he spoke, wincing each time he paused. “There are still parts of Altissia that we haven’t –”

 

“This is not like you. Just speak your mind.”

 

“Let’s go on a date later.”

 

Ignis sighed, not the short and dismissive kind, but a long exhalation that drained his very soul. After that Lestallum incident, before they drove to Cape Caem, Ignis had dragged Gladio aside for a talk to set things straight. The contents of his speech had been simple – that what happened must have been some sort of mistake, he wanted to continue being friends, and they should focus on their mission to assist Noctis in taking back Insomnia. It was such a logical conclusion that the thought of Gladio disagreeing never even came to his mind until it happened. Gladio had argued, in all seriousness, that he didn’t think it was a mistake, he’d realized he wanted to be more than friends, and they could be together and carry out their mission at the same time. 

 

Just how was one supposed to react to such a straightforward declaration? Ignis couldn’t remember how he’d replied despite his burning face, or how he’d managed to drive the car without incident for the rest of the day. Since then, he’d repeatedly demonstrated his point by keeping a distance, and Gladio had done likewise for _his_ point, by actively closing up that distance. That man had gathered more ingredients, helped out with the cooking, and made jokes that – damn that experienced flirter – were so funny Ignis could not resist laughing. And sometimes, when the other two weren’t looking and the atmosphere was right, Gladio kissed him on the forehead.

 

Correction. He’d allowed Gladio to kiss him on the forehead, which begged the question: had he mellowed out with age?

 

“…Only till nightfall.”

 

He turned away after giving his reply and adjusted his specs, obviously because they needed adjustment. Behind him, Gladio let out a hushed but audible cheer before awkwardly dismissing himself. There was a clang when the gleeful man tripped on the uneven surface of the vessel, and the subsequence string of curses made Ignis snicker. He thought it rather refreshing to have the confident alpha behave like a nervous schoolgirl, and as they made their way to Altissia, he wondered where they might explore later.

  
When they disembarked, Noctis nudged his elbow and Prompto gave a wink, and he didn’t know why until he saw himself reflected in a glass window. Others would only see the calm demeanor perfected over the years, but those close to him would notice the subtle upward curve of his lips.

 

He held up a hand to cover his mouth.

 

+++

 

Checking their equipment took longer than expected, leaving only three hours left to their date, and thus Ignis was somewhat annoyed when he found himself waiting for Gladio outside the hotel.

 

“Sorry for making you wait,” came the familiar voice behind him after ten minutes.

 

“About time. Where had you been –”

 

A bouquet of flowers hit his chest and silenced him. Ignis looked down at the white flowers, trailed his sight along the extended arm and looked up at the well-dressed man who was apparently Gladiolus. Short beard freshly trimmed, the man wore his usual necklace and black leather pants but donned a dark grey shirt with sleeves pushed up his elbows. The inner layer of the collar sported a white houndstooth design which was visible on the flaps of the two chest pockets, and the silver buttons came together at the center of his broad chest, albeit with a slight crease due to the close fit. This attire toned down the usual rugged appearance and gave the man a smarter look that matched Ignis’s, and with that impressive height and built, it was no wonder he drew plenty of gazes.

 

Yet the first thing that came out of Ignis’s mouth was a very matter-of-fact “Congratulations on finding a shirt that fits.” After all he’d known for a decade the life-long struggle of the muscular man.

 

“Ah, I was hoping for a compliment.” Gladio fidgeted, glanced sideways and gave the bouquet another push. “Take it already.”

 

“Begonia,” Ignis identified the flowers and touched the petals. “I’ll assume you aren’t aware.”

 

“Aware of what?”

 

“The flower’s language. It’s a warning.”

 

“Huh?!” Gladio retracted his arm, held up the offensive bouquet and glared at it. “Why the hell would a florist sell something with a bad meaning? And why the hell do you know everything?”

 

Tickled by that innocent rage, Ignis laughed softly and took the bouquet from Gladio anyway. Without saying anything, he walked to the reception counter in the hotel and came out with a single stalk clipped to his suspenders above his left chest. The conflicted expression on Gladio’s face was too entertaining.

 

“Let’s go,” he said and walked ahead so his smile wouldn’t be caught.

 

+++

 

Because Gladio said they would go anywhere Ignis wanted, they ended up shopping for rare ingredients and spices. He felt bad for dragging Gladio along like this even though it was supposed to be a date, but the exotic fragrances and promise of previously unimagined flavours were a calling Ignis couldn’t resist. In his defense, they were still exploring new areas of Altissia, so this was fine…right?

 

“Don’t you think that’s a little too much?” Gladio asked with a raised brow while peering into a plastic bag at the most recent purchase - various small jars of herbs.

 

“Well, I did promise to cook a feast for Noctis after tomorrow.”

 

While Gladio hadn’t uttered a single word of complaint so far, the mention of Noctis made him click his tongue.

 

“Him again. Always making you busy.”

 

“You sound jealous.”

 

“Of course I am!” Gladio’s outburst surprised Ignis. He’d said that as a joke and didn’t think it’d be taken seriously, but there Gladio was, sulking and blushing at the same time. “Hate how he keeps hogging you. Damn it.”

 

“He doesn’t.”

 

“He does. You’re always thinking about him.” As Ignis pondered whether to argue, Gladio’s hand nudged his own, brushed the back of his palm twice before taking in a grasp. “For the last half an hour, you better think only of me.”

 

Ignis felt Gladio’s gaze on him, but he couldn’t look up. His eyes were still stuck to the image of their hands being joined while his fingers got cozy on their own and warmed to the touch. That warmth travelled up his arm to his chest, urging his heart to beat faster even though he didn’t understand why something so minor was affecting him so much. They’d been physically closer before, supporting each other when they were sick, drunk or injured. Compared to having an arm around the shoulders or being carried on the back, a hand hold was supposed to be insignificant. It was illogical, this nervousness and inexplicable delight. Illogical, but so irresistible.

 

The canal they were strolling along opened up to the sea, and they found themselves standing at a plaza. Unlike the touristy areas, this plaza wasn’t decorated with potted plants or hanging flowers, and the alfresco dining areas were messier, with chairs left displaced by the previous customers. In front of them a group of youngsters sat on the ledge chatting, somewhere in the nearby houses a baby was crying, and the old man by the ice cream stand was snoozing. It was a slice of Altissia that belonged to the residents, and in its own unique laid-back way was more charming than the rest of the city.

 

Here, no one cared that Ignis was the future Royal Adviser. No one cared he was an omega, the sole omega in a long ancestry of alphas. No one cared that they were both men, soulmates, and dating. Under the setting sun, listening to the seagulls’ call, it suddenly seemed to Ignis that all his struggles to prove himself had been rather silly, inconsequential in the larger picture of life.

 

He admired the orange swirls in the sky, thought of the lone heron from years ago and wondered why it had refused to fly.

 

A tug on his hand drew him from his musings. Gladio was leading him to the ice cream stall, and Ignis wanted to stop him because he didn’t want to wake the old man, but he was shushed and shone a cheeky grin. Putting a note in the cash box, more than what two cones of ice-cream could cost, Gladio then proceeded to help himself while keeping an eye on the old man to make sure he didn’t stir. The act was so sneaky Ignis urged him to hurry, glancing left and right in worry of being caught even though they’d technically paid and left a tip. They then fled the stall hand in hand, ice cream cones and shopping bags in tow, while shaking from suppressed laughter.

 

“C-Can’t believe you did that!” Ignis admonished at last when they sat on a bench facing the sea, though his lips remained stretched by a smile that just wouldn’t go down.

 

“Thanks to me, we got some ice cream.” Gladio leaned closer and pointed at his own cheek. “Here, give me a kiss.”

 

“You wish.” A groan left Gladio as Ignis shoved him away. “Spare me all the cheesy techniques you use on the ladies.”

 

“What? I haven’t been flirting with anyone else. You should know.”

 

Ignis gave an unimpressed hum and ate his ice cream, which he’d just noticed was coffee flavoured. Pleasant, though nowhere near Ebony’s aroma. He was just about to ask what flavor Gladio got for himself when his hand was lifted and a chuck of his ice cream was stolen. To his right, Gladio licked his lips.

 

“Mmm. Better than my chocolate.”

 

Had it been intentional? Ignis couldn’t figure out as he stared at the pink tongue darting around, feeling an odd tension in his throat. There was no hint of awareness as Gladio enjoyed his ice-cream, so the natural reaction would be to dismiss the incident, but as Ignis stared at his ice cream, he found himself unable to cope with the idea of licking where Gladio had just licked.

 

Keeping his head down, he became aware of how close they were sitting, how Gladio’s arm rested on the backrest behind him, and how isolated they were from everyone else. The sun had started its descend into the sea, their date would be over soon, and Ignis found himself gripped by anxiousness. His mind scrambled for something to say, his feet tapped the floor, and his fingertips played with the drips of melted ice cream.

 

A burst of courage made his head turn, and a breath hitched in his throat when he realized Gladio had chosen the same instant to do likewise. They looked into each other’s eyes, as if compelled by destiny or magic or whatever that presented this precious moment, to sustain the connection and not leave each other hanging. The intensity of Gladio’s gaze burned him, even more so when it darted momentarily to his lips, and Ignis could not stop blushing. Yet despite the embarrassment, he inched closer, prompting Gladio to do the same. The ice cream cones fell from their grasps, a thumb stroked his cheek, and his own hand found its way to Gladio’s chest, fingers curling against the fabric.

 

Their eyes slid shut as their lips met in a tender kiss.

 

It lasted but a brief moment, and neither wanted to move away. The tips of their noses remained touching for a few seconds as they shared small puffs of breath.

 

“Will you be mine?” Gladio whispered, gazing at him with a vulnerability Ignis hadn’t known. “I’ll treasure you.”

 

“I…”

 

Ignis bit his bottom lip, unable to give a reply. Things had changed since they started on this journey. The future he’d been paving diligently had turned murky, and the thought of having each other in this time of uncertainty gave him some peace. His reasons for resisting had chipped off over the past few days with Gladio’s relentless pursuit, and deep down he knew he was willing, even thrilled, to give their relationship a new meaning. But too many worries plagued his mind, and years of stubborn rejection of his fate as an omega was not so easy to reverse. He rested his head against Gladio’s shoulder.

 

“…What if we are mistaken?” He caressed Gladio’s arm to let him know it was not meant as a rejection. “What if we’re feeling this way just because we’re soulmates?”

 

A quiet sigh left Gladio as he returned the embrace.

 

“Ten years, and you still think I only see you as an omega?”

 

“That’s not –”

 

“I think I fell for you a long time ago.” Gladio confessed and tightened his arms. “I never thought about it because you seemed so against the idea back then. But now…” He inhaled. “Is it such a bad thing that we’re soulmates?”

 

Ignis had no answer. The thought of obeying something as baseless and out-of-control as their instincts was frightening for someone like him who grew up relying on logic. Yet, the way Gladio sniffed at his hair, the way their embrace felt so natural and their chemistry seemed so perfect tempted Ignis beyond belief. He couldn’t help lifting his head when Gladio asked for another kiss.

 

Their lips collided this time with greater passion, exploring with less fear. A gasp leaked when Gladio nibbled on his bottom lip, and Ignis mirrored the action, snuggling closer for stability as his head spun from dizziness. The insane attraction, the sweetness of their mingled scents, made it impossible to quell the flames that threatened to consume him, forcing him to surrender to the sensations. Parting his trembling lips, he allowed the tip of his tongue to reach out. Gladio claimed him immediately, swallowing his moan and rubbing their tongues together, sending pulses of ecstasy through his body. Nerves on fire, his skin became hypersensitive to every movement, and even a simple caress at the back of his neck sent him arching and moaning for more.

 

It was Gladio who ended the kiss, abruptly, because they were losing control.

 

“S-Sorry, I…um…” Gladio stuttered, holding Ignis at arm’s length. “We better stop here, if you get what I mean.”

 

This was where Ignis died of shame; at least that was how he felt, berating himself for getting so carried away, and in public to boot. But the intensity of their kiss had been beyond imagination…he didn’t dare to think what would happen if they held each other during a heat. Realising he was getting ahead of himself, Ignis shook away the embarrassing thoughts and nodded in agreement. It was time for them to head back anyway.

 

But before he could get up from the bench, he was caught in another hug.

 

“I will wait for your reply,” Gladio spoke without a hint of pressure, and Ignis couldn’t be more grateful.

 

“…Thanks for being understanding.”

 

“Come on, some faith in me please. Of course I know you need time to think.”

 

Ignis gave a wry smile once Gladio let go, and they were careful about making any form on contact as they walked back to the hotel. Time, he needed time. Once Noctis successfully forged a covenant with Leviathan, once his wedding with Lady Lunafreya was re-established, then perhaps Ignis could look into Gladio’s eyes and give the reply that was already forming in his mind. How would Gladio react? How wide would that silly grin stretch? Just a little, he was starting to understand what Noctis meant by ‘his own happiness’, and he hoped to find it lying somewhere near in the future.

 

 

 

But as delicately his hope formed, so easily it broke.

 

“Unhand him!”

 

He demanded, he pled, his whole being searing in agony as he was held down and made to watch Ardyn approach Noctis with a knife. How did things come to this? Where had he gone wrong? Why had he spent his life training, why was he even born, if he couldn’t protect Noctis in his time of need?

 

“No…you can’t…” He wanted to watch Noctis get married. He wanted to watch Noctis fish. He wanted to cook a feast for him. “Noct!”

 

The diversion from Ravus came like a slap to his face, forcing him to discard his laments and summon his inner strength. Ardyn’s question was a joke, and in spiteful rebellion he struggled to his feet and held up the Ring of Lucii. The heavy, cruel ring had presented itself to him, and he knew that it was the only way to bring Noctis back to safety. So be it. It was impossible for him after all, he couldn’t put his own happiness before Noctis’s, and though Gladio’s smile flashed in his mind and he remembered the way they’d hugged and kissed, Ignis simply couldn’t be selfish. He was born to serve his king, and he would sacrifice his hopes, his future, even his life, to save Noctis. 

 

“Whatever it takes, I _will_ protect him!”

 

He’d let the gods judge his resolve.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update! Had some family stuff to deal with, thus the delay. For anyone also following Magic's Source, I'm halfway through the final chapter! >.< I think my heart is currently with this fic so it's hard to work on anything else.
> 
> Anyway, after some planning I've determined that this fic will be about 10 chapters long. Will try to update more quickly from here onwards!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Some non-con.

On a quiet afternoon, a distance from the heart of Insomnia, a young teenager strolled away from the graveyard seeking some respite. He stopped by an old willow tree and sat down on its protruding root, admiring the adjacent lake and taking in a full breath after a demanding day. That was when he spotted the lone heron. With long legs and plumage of white, grey and black, the bird was an image of elegance. Yet its neck was curved downwards, and its bill pointed towards the water as if in deep contemplation. Entranced by the sight, he forgot about checking his phone and nearly jumped when a hand tapped his back.

 

“Found you, Ignis!” Gladio greeted with a broad smile.

 

“Shh!”

 

Dragging the other teenager down so they sat side by side, Ignis directed the attention back to the heron. Like himself, Gladio was still in his school uniform and sweating from the summer’s heat, but he didn’t complain, except about the missed calls.

 

“Do you think it’s injured?” Ignis asked. It was selfish of him to call Gladio all the way here, and he knew he ought to at least explain the reason. But the heron was more interesting to him in that moment, and he felt less keen to dwell on how he’d been taunted by school bullies for being an omega and an orphan.

 

“Hmm…looks fine to me. See, it’s flexing its wings.”

 

At the beckoning call of other birds overhead, the heron stretched its majestic wings sideways and upwards, strained to conquer every last inch it could reach, poised like it was ready to take flight. But it kept looking at the water, and when the birds flew away, those wings sprang back to wrap around itself.

 

“A pity, I thought it was going to fly.” Ignis drew up both knees and hugged them. “I wonder why it won’t.”

 

“Who knows?”

 

“It won’t be alone anymore if it just looked up and flew.”

 

His own words brought bitterness back to his throat, and he was reminded of how he was bullied. Even before that, he had been despised by some for being an omega, and kept at a distance by the others because he was the next Royal Adviser. For the longest time, Noctis had been his only light, but he couldn’t possibly confide his woes to the young crown prince, couldn’t bring himself to admit that he was taunted on his parents’ death anniversary and asked if he was truly their son.

 

That was why Gladio’s presence meant the world to him. They’d only known each other for a year and seldom met because they studied in different schools, and yet the kind-hearted guy was willing to take an hour’s bus ride to meet him here. Even now, in their quiet observation of the heron, Gladio didn’t push for an explanation nor voice his impatience. He just sat beside Ignis like a rock, a much needed support.

 

The tears sprang without warning as feelings of anger and helplessness took over. Ashamed of his immaturity, he buried his face in his knees, scolding himself for being emotional, reminding himself crying wouldn’t make him stronger. His outburst clearly confused Gladio who had begun fidgeting and sighing, and he felt apologetic for making the cheerful guy uncomfortable. He told himself to accept any words of encouragement the minute they were spoken and regain his composure as soon as possible.

 

But words didn’t come. Instead, Gladio rested a hand on his head and ruffled his hair, and something about that action was so comforting that more tears spilled instead. The ruffling became harder, he sobbed louder, and the ruffling went on till he felt dizzy from the motions and stopped crying. A distance in front of them, the heron flexed its wings but remained flightless. Ignis tidied his hair.

 

“Hey, there’s a new bookshop near my school. Let’s go have a look?”  Without waiting for a reply, Gladio pulled Ignis to his feet. “Don’t worry about the bird. It’s strong, it’ll fly when it wants to!”

 

The smile, so broad it pushed cheeks outwards and narrowed eyes, was like the sun beaming above their heads. It was so bright Ignis almost couldn’t look directly at it, but he returned the smile nonetheless, grateful for its warmth.

 

“it’ll be wonderful if that’s true.”

 

+++

 

Ignis awoke from the dream of brilliance into a world of darkness. Disorientated, wrecked with an unspeakable pain that seemed to emanate from his very bones, he reached up and touched his own face. There was a bandage over his left eye. That explained the darkness, he’d thought, until he touched his right eye and realized it was open.

 

“I can’t see.”

 

His own words delivered a confirmation that was too late to deny, and horror came sweeping over him like a dense shroud, filling his lungs and suffocating him. He swiped his hand around to gain his bearings, and almost cried out when it was suddenly enclosed by two large palms.

 

“Hey, it’s me. What’s wrong? What happened –”

 

“I can’t see.” He shook off the grasp and flailed his arms. There was nothing else except the bed, nothing, like he was all alone in the world. He kicked. “I can’t see…!”

 

“Ignis. Ignis!”

 

Arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him from the terrifying emptiness. The familiar scent promised he wasn’t alone; he still had Gladiolus. At once he leaned into the embrace and held on tight, ignoring the physical aches and pressing himself as close as possible. It was only then he realized how his entire body was heaving from each rapid breath.

 

“Gladio…” he whispered and took a deep breath. “Where am I?”

 

“Camellia’s mansion.” Ignis felt his head tucked under Gladio’s chin. “You really can’t see?” Concern flowed from his strained voice. “Even your right eye? Why? How? What did Ravus do to you…?”

 

“No, it’s not Ravus.” Memories of everything that happened came to his mind; his communion with the past kings of Lucis, his fight with Ardyn, and the last he saw of Noctis. “Noct… Where is he? Is he alright?” He recalled the dread when Ardyn almost stabbed Noctis, remembered what he gave up in exchange for Noctis’s life. He pushed away from Gladio. “I have to go to him. I have to make sure –”

 

A sharp yank on his elbow forced him to stay, and his shoulders were held in an iron grip.

 

“No. You’re injured. You have to rest –”

 

Ignis struggled. He didn’t need to be told what to do. Gladio had no right to stop him.

 

“It doesn’t matter! As long as Noct -”

 

“Calm down, Ignis!”

 

Gladio’s voice slammed down like a hammer and smashed anxiety’s grip. Ignis stopped struggling. He could guess, from the way the sound bounced from the walls, the size of this room. And this heightened sense of hearing also meant he heard the raw anguish in that yell, and subsequently, the shallow gasps for breath. Fingers trembling, he reached out to touch Gladio’s face. His thumb traced the vertical scar, brushed over the closed eyelid, and found tears.

 

“Noct’s in a coma, but his condition is stable.” The layer of calm over Gladio’s words threatened to break any moment. “Lunafreya’s dead. Everything’s gone to shit. Noct’s going to be crushed when he wakes up. Heck, I’m worried about him too, okay? And I know he means a lot to you. He means a lot to all of us, but that doesn’t mean it’s okay to…!” Ignis felt his hand brought near Gladio’s lips, and a kiss landed in his palm. “You matter, Ignis. You matter so much, at least to me. So please…”

 

The sentence remained unfinished. Ignis stayed compliant for the rest of the day, eating when he was supposed to eat, lying down when he was supposed to rest. Gladio darted in and out, busy watching over Noctis, fending off the press, and working with Prompto to aid the other injured citizens of Altissia. The two Astrals’ rampage and the empire’s invasion had disfigured the Gem on the Sea, with half of the city’s architecture destroyed and the number of casualties still counting. It wasn’t time for Ignis to wallow in his plight. It was his duty to recover as soon as possible so he could continue to serve in whatever capacity remained in him, as a blind man.

 

In the endless darkness, fading in an out of consciousness, losing track of time, Ignis thought it might’ve been better if he didn’t matter so much to Gladiolus.

 

+++

 

The one light that kept the group going turned out to be Prompto, whom Ignis couldn’t be more grateful towards.

 

“We’re near the train station now. There’re many people in front of us waiting to get on board. Here, there’s a curb, careful.”

 

It took him three taps of the cane before he found the curb, and another few seconds to step over it. All this time he held on to Prompto’s elbow, and the guide went on to describe their surroundings, focusing on what’s intriguing and beautiful, even pointing out a single butterfly lost in the crowd. Once in a while, Prompto would try to joke and Ignis would smile along in agreement to stay positive. But it was there, always there no matter how they tried to mask it with cheer – the apprehension.

 

In this trying time, Gladio had more or less taken over as leader, but something had changed in the man. It was hard to put a finger to it more so because he could not see, but Gladio was projecting a very different energy from usual. More brooding, with anger simmering under silence and commands uttered with weariness. Ever since Noctis woke from his coma, Ignis had not spoken to Gladio privately, had not found a way past the wall that had suddenly appeared between them, and he didn’t know how to address the change.

 

“Oh, we can board now. Seems like Camelia sent some guys to help us out. They even brought Regalia along!”

 

Prompto’s voice was warm, and his company reassuring, but Ignis couldn’t help wishing it was Gladio beside him.

 

In the train, another challenge crept up to him so subtly he almost injured himself. It was the consistent rumbling, the motion, that made Ignis lose consciousness while standing before jerking awake the next second and stumbling to regain his sense of balance. Prompto passed him the music player, promised to do a consciousness check every hour, and insisted that he stayed seated unless he needed the toilet. Ignis complied, swallowed the fear – what if it happened during a battle – plugged the music in one ear and focused on learning Braille.

 

With every difficulty he reminded himself, Noctis was having it worse. Noctis was in deep grief, suffering from regret he could not even voice because he was king and had to keep moving forward. Noctis was the one shouldering the hopes of the world, continuing the legacy of the past Lucii kings, and carrying the weight of the ring. What Ignis needed to do the most right now was to support and protect Noctis so that the horrible vision of the future he was shown would never come to pass.

 

But as it turned out, Gladio did not share his sentiments.

 

“You think you’re a king, but you’re a coward.”

 

This was not like him. This whole argument, the zero tolerance, was not typical of the man Ignis had known for years. Gladio might be stern when it came to combat training, but even then Ignis had seen how he would choose to sit down and talk about what’s bothering Noctis on a bad day instead of resorting to insults. Something else was pushing his buttons, acting as trigger.

 

Once he heard Prompto leaving, Ignis stood up and asked a passenger for Gladio’s whereabouts. Determined to at least navigate a train on his own, he followed the directions and made his way to the next car, tapping with his cane and holding on to the backrests of seats when the train jerked.

 

“Gladio,” he called out and heard no reply, only concerned murmurs from other passengers. Not wanting to draw attention, he continued walking and crossed to the next car. After the sliding door went shut, he stood still and listened out for signs of people. While there would normally be snores and chattering, this car was oddly silent and Ignis was reminded of the crippling sense of solitude he hadn’t been able to shake off ever since he went blind. “Gladio,” he called out again and there was no reply. Drawing in a deep breath, he continued walking.

 

“Hey, watch out.”

 

A stranger. Ignis whirled around to confront the voice that came dangerously near, berating himself for not noticing that person’s presence. Even more alarming was the arm around his waist that pulled him so his back collided against the stranger’s chest. Experience screamed at him to summon his daggers, but he was startled when he realized he couldn’t. His hands shook and his heart was beating so quickly it was hard to think. He was paralysed in fear, even though he was not faced with a daemon.

 

Air only entered his lungs when the stranger let go.

 

“Um, you okay? There’s a suitcase on the floor, so I stopped you. Sorry if I scared you.”

 

The explanation made Ignis ashamed of himself for jumping into conclusions. Perhaps it was a blessing in disguise that he’d been unable to react; it seemed like this man was only trying to help.

 

“No, it’s okay. Thank you.” Ignis nodded and moved away, but was stopped by a hand on his elbow. He resisted yanking his arm away.

 

“Are you looking for someone? Can I help?”

 

The stranger sounded sincere enough, so even though asking for help did not come naturally to Ignis, he relented. Unsurprisingly his descriptions of the eye-catching man rang a bell, and the stranger offered to lead him to Gladio. If he’d known it would come to this, he would have just asked Prompto from the get go. Sighing, Ignis accepted the assistance, trying not to dwell on how his blindness made him more vulnerable. He told himself he just needed time to get used to the darkness, and the next time he wouldn’t falter in the face of a threat.

 

Absorbed in his thoughts, he realized only moments later that he didn’t have his cane, and remembrance of this object snapped awake the analyst in him. He must have dropped it when the stranger grabbed him, or rather, the stranger must have taken it away from him. If there really was something on the floor, he would have tapped it with his cane. Working to stay calm, he listened for presence of others so he might extricate himself without causing a scene, but what he found instead were multiple footsteps, all hushed and heading in the same direction as him.

 

With a side step, he spun from the man’s hold and summoned his daggers.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Huh? What do you mean? I’m just trying to help.”

 

Infuriated by the pretense, Ignis lost some of his composure.

 

“The guys behind you!” He pointed the general direction with his dagger. “What do you want?!”

 

“Woah!” The mock exclamation led to chuckles which spread sinisterly among the others. “Like I said, just trying to help! A blind sexy omega walking around alone, unmarked…” The stranger inhaled with slow deliberation before breaking into another laugh. “Any alpha can tell you need help losing your virginity.”

 

They couldn’t all be alphas, it was statistically unlikely and besides he would have caught their scent. But along with this analysis came a disturbing doubt – what if there was something wrong with his sense of smell? Pushing the question to the back of his mind, he lowered his stance and plotted to slash low in a bid to hit their legs.

 

A slight jerk of the train spurred Ignis into action. He darted to the right, wincing when his shoulder collided against the wall, and did a large swipe with his left hand more as a final warning than a serious attack. But he’d over-extended in that move, and a brief hesitation caused his dagger to be knocked from his grasp. His attempt to find the door was foiled, and a kick to his ankle robbed his balance and sent him sprawling. On his fours, he scrambled to get away, desperate for a moment to collect himself, but his arms were caught and pulled back, forcing him into a kneeling position. Ignis gritted his teeth, focusing on hatred over fear as the stranger breathed into his face.

 

“Ah, so beautiful even when angry. Guys, we really hit jackpot this time!”

 

In the midst of laughter were discussions on who should go next and where to dump him later. Ignis forced himself to keep thinking. From what he heard, he was between the car containing Regalia and an empty car, so calling for help probably wouldn’t work. He could summon elemental magic, but he’d risk killing himself in the direct blast. His mind raced to determine the best course of action, if only just to distract himself from the immense humiliation, but he froze when a moist tongue dragged across his cheek.

 

“No!” He yelled and jerked away, trembling from disgust. “The next station is far away, you won’t be able to escape if you try anything.”

 

“Oh! He’s worried about us!” More laughter. Ignis struggled in vain. “Fear not, sweetie. We’re planning to steal the flashy car anyway, might as well take you for a long ride. Now, you’ll be sweeter if you just stay quiet…”

 

A hand grabbed his jaws and squeezed to force it open. Ignis screamed, thrashed with all his strength as a ball of fabric was stuffed into his mouth, cutting the possibility of negotiation and destroying the last hope he had of freeing himself. His hair was grabbed and a slimy tongue invaded his ear, violating his thoughts with wet sounds. Another mouth found his throat, sucking and forcing desire to surface despite his vehement denial. Then there were hands, uncountable, everywhere on his body, turning nightmare into reality. He was going to be gang-raped. He was going to be abducted, taken away from everyone and he would never again stand by Noctis’s side, would never go back home to Insomnia with him. If that was the case, if there really was no other way, then at least he would spare Noctis the trouble of searching for his dead body. He would die here and now and blast these monsters along to the ninth hell.

 

But as the spell materialized in his hands, he recalled Gladio’s words and stopped himself.

 

_‘You matter so much, at least to me. So please…”_

He was being undressed. The touches and kisses were so repulsive he’d rather die than endure a second longer, but he dismissed the spell. Just remembering Gladio and seeing his face in the endless void gave him courage and enough strength to think again. Gladio would notice his absence and look for him. Gladio would always find him, no matter the distance. All he needed to do was have faith.

 

“Gladio! Over here!”

 

Prompto’s voice put a crack on despair, and Gladio’s uncontrolled battle cry smashed it to pieces. Chaos swirled around Ignis as he removed the gag and panted; screams of pain mixed with yells of rage as dull thuds and sharp cracks sounded. At last, the fighting stopped and a jacket was draped over him. Enveloped in the familiar scent, Ignis let out a shuddery breath and fell into the safety of Gladio’s embrace.

 

“Idiot! Why weren’t you with Prompto, huh?” The admonishment came softly. Gladio nuzzled closer and took in an uneven breath. “What if I’m too late again? What if…?”

 

Ignis leaned closer, placing a hand on the back of Gladio’s head, wanting to console the man. He’d known why Gladio was behaving strangely all along. The responsible, compassionate man must have been blaming himself for failing to reach the summoning alter sooner, and Ignis wanted to let him know it was not his fault. His blindness, Noctis’s three-day coma, none of it had been Gladio’s fault.

 

But before he could find the right words, Prompto said something that seized his thoughts.

 

“I’m going to inform the authorities.”

 

His hand shot out to grasp Prompto’s shirt and waited till he was sure he held full attention.

 

“Don’t tell Noct.”

 

As soon as those three words were spoken, Gladio pulled apart, squeezed his shoulders and bellowed.

 

“Why are you always like this?!”

 

“G-Gladio, calm –” Prompto tried to interject but was ignored.

 

“Why do you never think about yourself?! You’re blind! You’re almost raped! But is that coward here, huh? Did he come running for you? Has he ever cared –”

 

“You know as well as me that Noct cares!” The outburst came without warning, carrying along the frustration he’d kept suppressed from not speaking out against Gladio’s attitude. “Yes, I’m like this and I will always be like this! I don’t want Noct to worry. All that matters to me is staying by his side and supporting him through his journey and I’d give anything, _anything,_ in exchange for his success. And in case you’ve forgotten, your job is to do the same, to support him and not make him feel even more miserable!”

 

In the silence that followed, Ignis wondered how it kept happening, almost amazed by his own inability to speak what he truly meant. Instead of consoling Gladio, he’d blamed him. Instead of hugging and thanking Gladio for always being there, he’d shouted at him. And instead of admitting the deep yearning to become lovers, especially after such a traumatic incident, he was about to deny it altogether.

 

“You said ‘all that matters’…” Gladio muttered. “I don’t matter? _We_ don’t matter?”

 

Ignis lowered his head.

 

“Now is not the time for romance.”

 

“And that’s your answer?”

 

Ignis remained silent.

 

“Okay. I get it.” Gladio spoke as he got up, his tone flat with resignation. “Don’t worry Mr Adviser. I will do my part as the Shield to protect the King. I’m going now to stop the train and throw these bastards out.”

 

Prompto stayed after Gladio walked away, but though there was help to get him back to his feet, Ignis remained sitting on the floor, pondering. There was definitely something wrong with his sense of smell. Ever since they kissed, he had only been able to smell Gladio’s scent and no one else’s. And now that this only source of comfort came from the jacket, he clutched on to it with fingers that still shook from the terrifying experience. Like a bird wrapping its wings around itself, afraid to fly. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes lovers' spat.
> 
> Anyway, it's an interesting challenge to write without describing the visuals (because Ignis is blind and the story is in his POV), and I hope it hasn't made the story any less interesting! I've done some simple research on blind people in the past, and also took part in an activity where I was led through a completely dark maze, led by the blind, to experience what it felt to be blind for one hour. I have to say I was surprised by how quickly dark thoughts came to me after light was cut off, and the only thing that kept my spirits up was knowing that the experience would only last for one hour. In short, I still can't imagine how hard it is for people who have gone blind, and thinking about how Ignis had to cope makes my heart ache, even though he's a fictional character.


	7. Chapter 7

His quarrel with Gladio only made things worse, and as they made their way through the mine, Ignis wondered if he really should have stayed behind. He couldn’t fight. He couldn’t even walk steadily on the uneven ground without Prompto’s help. Gladio made snide comments to Noctis every so often, and Ignis was too far back to say anything about it. The worst was their camp, where the reality of his uselessness came crashing. He couldn’t cook, couldn’t even prepare the simplest meal for Noctis even though he’d promised a feast. Lying awake that night, he wondered what he would do if everyone chose to leave him behind.

 

His answer came during their fight against the Malboro, and as Ignis hurled the elemental orb in the monster’s direction, his true feelings became clear. He didn’t want to leave them, no matter what. And to that end, he was determined to regain his fighting skills despite his blindness. Even if he couldn’t improve that quickly, there must be some other way he could contribute. This was his only hope, and he clutched on to it with a façade of confidence as he told the group his intention to continue on the journey.

 

The result was a truce. Ignis told himself it was good enough as long as everyone could cooperate and keep moving forward. He tried not to dwell on Gladio’s objection.

 

“Thanks for speaking up on my behalf,” he said to Prompto once they were out of the mine. “And thank you too for watching out for me these days.”

 

“Come on, man, what’re you talking about?” A light slap hit his shoulder. Ignis could almost see Prompto’s grin. “We’ve all got your back, don’t you ever doubt that. And don’t worry about Gladio. He might’ve sounded tough but we all know he cares _deeply_ about you.”

 

The teasing drawl at the end made Ignis blush, and he was thankful Prompto left it as that and didn’t pursue the matter. Truth be told, he didn’t think he’d expressed enough gratitude, and he regretted not cooking more of Prompto’s favourite dishes while he had the chance. When the perpetual darkness did weird things to his mind and sowed depressive thoughts, it was Prompto’s cheerful voice that saved him from the downward spiral. He didn’t know how he would’ve coped with his blindness if he’d been left alone.

 

So when the imperial soldiers attacked and the news came from Noctis himself that Prompto had fallen off the train, Ignis felt the ground shift from beneath his feet.

 

Beside him, Gladio asked what was wrong, but Ignis held up a hand to silence him. All he could hear was the panic in Noctis’s voice and his own rapid heartbeat. He gripped his phone tight as he spoke, willing himself to stay rational and calm for everyone’s benefit. After all that was his forte, and one of the only usefulness left in him. 

 

They arrived in Tenebrae in the lowest spirits. There had been no call from Prompto, no way of knowing whether he was still alive and no option of going back to find him given the way the daemons had attacked. Ignis trudged along as Aranea introduced them to Biggs and Wedge, intending to stay close as Noctis sought closure for Lady Lunafreya’s death, but he was pulled aside.

 

“Let him have some space.”

 

What Gladio said made sense, Ignis knew Noctis would appreciate time alone to grieve. He just had to shake off the paranoia that Noctis might disappear like Prompto.

 

“Agreed. Let’s stock up on curatives and –”

 

“We need to talk.”

 

Ignis should have seen it coming, but the incessant chaos of one crisis after another had left him no capacity to think about other things. He wasn’t ready to talk, didn’t want to continue the conversation from where they’d left off as that meant recalling everything he’d shoved to the back of his mind.

 

“…Not now.”

 

“Please.”

 

Just one word, and Ignis’s resolve quivered. His hand was picked up carefully, cradled like glass, and he gasped when he felt a kiss on his back of his palm. He pulled away and took a step back.

 

“What if someone saw?”

 

“If it bothers you then let’s go back to the train.”

 

There were two implications to those words, that Gladio didn’t mind being seen together, and that they might do more things once they got indoors. Dismissing these thoughts was the only way to cope. His hand was held once more in a firm grasp that denied any attempt to escape, and without much choice, Ignis allowed Gladio to lead him back to the train.

 

Only to talk, he told himself. With the way things had turned out, he couldn’t bring himself to accept Gladio’s feelings. He shouldn’t.

 

Yet his heart pounded without restraint when they stepped into the train and the door slid shut. Gladio let go of his hand, and Ignis waited with bated breath for him to speak.

 

“First, let’s make things clear. I’ll be by your side all the time now that Prompto is not with us.”

 

The verbal reminder of their loss dropped like an anchor and dragged his beating heart to the pits of his gut. Ignis felt ashamed of letting himself anticipate, no matter how briefly, that there could be more between him and Gladio when the timing was this inappropriate. He straightened his back.

 

“I’ll appreciate the help, but what about Noct?”

 

“He can defend himself if anything happens, at least long enough for us to join the fray.” It sounded reasonable, and Ignis was relieved Gladio did not point out the obvious – that at least Noctis could see. “Of course, it’s best if the three of us just stick close once we leave here. Who knows what’s waiting for us in Gralea.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

“Right, then, second.” There was a pause, followed by a sigh. “We’re running out of suppressant pills. I’m sure you noticed, but the stock from Altissia is less effective than what we’re used to, and taking more means it’ll run out faster. There’s enough for us to reach Gralea, but we’d be screwed for the return journey if we don’t stock up now.”

 

That was news to Ignis; Prompto never told him how many pills were left and he’d just assumed there would be enough. Suppressant pills had been abundant in his entire life and he’d never imagined he would run out of them. As for the diminished effectiveness…he found out for sure after the attempted rape. On hindsight, he wondered if his leaking pheromones was another reason why Gladio had kept his distance.

 

“Thanks for the heads up. I’ll ask around to see where I can get some.”

 

There was another sigh. It sounded more frustrated.

 

“I’m right here, you don’t have to ask _around_.” Gladio muttered something else under his breath and Ignis only caught the word ‘rely’. “Anyway, just speak to Wedge. He’s also an omega, so he’ll be able to help.”

 

“Is he and Biggs…?”

 

The question spilled out of curiosity. He had an inkling, somehow he could sense it, and when it was confirmed with a ‘yeah’, he regretted bringing up the topic in front of Gladio.

 

They stood in silence, and Ignis became aware of how close they were standing despite the emptiness around them. The train felt different without the consistent rocking motion, and uneasy from the complete stillness, Ignis tried to take a discreet step away. He didn’t expect to be misunderstood as trying to leave.

 

“Wait! J-Just one more thing.” Gladio grasped his upper arm but let go quickly. “About that day, I…I’m sorry. Shouldn’t have shouted at you.”

 

He’d known this was what Gladio wanted to talk about all along, but actually hearing the apology messed up the strict control Ignis held over his own emotions. The incident replayed in his mind and he remembered the fear, the filthy touches corroding his skin, and the numbing pain in his chest when he sat alone on the floor holding on to a silly jacket. He shook his head.

 

“It’s in the past. I was also at fault for raising my voice.” To make up for his stiff tone, he cracked a smile in hopes to dismiss this whole incident once and for all. “Don’t worry about it. Now let’s get back to Noct –”

 

“Ignis.”

 

The sound of his own name slammed a brake on his thoughts, making him blank out in an instinctual desire to go to his soulmate. It lasted only a second, and in response Ignis took a step back, shocked at how much more effect Gladio’s voice had on him lately.

 

“Yes?” He asked with a straight face, hoping the other hadn’t caught his reaction.

 

But the mask Ignis wore fell away when Gladio cupped his face, and it all came tumbling out – the nervousness, anticipation, fear.

 

“No, don’t –” His back collided with a wall when he tried to retreat. “Gladio, we shouldn’t…”

 

“We shouldn’t what?”

 

The question was asked so flatly Ignis couldn’t tell what the man was thinking. It couldn’t be a sincere question, they both _knew_ what he was talking about. Then what was it, a tease? An interrogation?

 

“Noct is grieving. And we don’t know if Prompto –” The rest of the sentence died in his throat when he felt a touch on his face again, thumb sliding back and forth in a ticklish caress. Ignis turned away, but Gladio pursued with a gentle tug on his chin. The persistence made him waver, weakening his hands as they rested against the broad chest. “L-let go.”

 

“If it’s just bad timing, then we can wait till all this is over.” Hope was evident in the inflections of the words and the way they rushed from Gladio’s lips gave away his anxiousness. “I…I’ve decided. It has to be you, and I’ll wait forever if I have to.”

 

The quiet confession was so powerful Ignis’s jaw trembled as he tried to hold on to reason while fighting the temptation to succumb. He never thought it could be possible to feel both touched and frustrated at the same time. Neither of them knew what tomorrow would bring. With daylight disappearing and daemons increasing and Prompto…who could say for certain that the next to fall wouldn’t be him? Given his blindness, he might not even be alive when ‘all this is over’. There could only be days left in that ‘forever’, and if Ignis agreed to forge a soulbond now only to die soon after, it would mean an eternity of solitude for Gladiolus. Too much weighed on Ignis’s mind and he was not strong enough to confront the future, let alone see positivity in it.

 

“That’s not it.” He forced himself to say. “I just don’t feel the same.”

 

“You’re a bad liar.”

 

The calm, factual accusation stirred an indignant anger. He wasn’t the only one telling lies here.

 

“And are you any better?” He shot back. “You talk about forever despite intending to leave me behind.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Ignis bit his lip, regretting bringing up the past in such a petty manner, but he couldn’t exactly drop the argument either.

 

“Back in the mine. I said I’d continue on the journey and you objected.”

 

“That’s…! …I wasn’t thinking clearly, alright? Just didn’t want you to get hurt. Thought it would be safer for you if…”

 

So it was true, Gladio did think about leaving him behind. Even though he’d expected it, the sting of betrayal hurt more than he thought it would. Clenching his teeth, Ignis summoned the determination to push away, but his arm was caught and he remained trapped against the wall. Gladio brought his hands together and planted kisses all over his knuckles.

 

“Stop…!”

 

“Sorry. I was wrong. Forgive me?”

 

He worked to yank himself free, but numbness travelled up his arms and foiled his attempt. Strength wouldn’t come, his heart refused to slow, and his lungs took in only short bursts of air. Leaning back, he tried to stretch the distance between them, but his escape backfired as it drew Gladio’s attention. His shoulders were held, and a kiss landed on his cheek. Its warm and soft sensation melted any remnants of anger and sparked the passion Ignis had been desperately trying to bury. He could neither deny how much he’s missed this closeness nor contain the groan rumbling at the back of his throat. Gladio’s lips lingered, grazing lightly over his skin while moving higher till they trailed over his left eye.

 

“Does it still hurt?”

 

Shivers travelled down Ignis’s spine and it took all willpower to stay still. Hypersensitive now that he didn’t have his sight, Ignis could even feel the warmth radiating from Gladio’s body despite the narrow space between them. He couldn’t trust himself to speak, he shook his head instead, and he brought up a hand to clamp over his mouth when a kiss was pressed against his closed eyelid.

 

“I miss the way you looked at me.” Ignis couldn’t respond to the melancholic sigh, except to let Gladio step nearer and complete the hug. “Ah, damn, I missed this too.”

 

Defeated by sentimentality, Ignis dropped his forehead on Gladio’s shoulder and slowly, hesitantly, returned the embrace. Words formed on the tip of his tongue but he swallowed them. Admitting that he missed the sight of Gladio’s smile, that he missed the world of light, would be too much to bear. Just for a while, he told himself. He needed this comfort just for a little while.

 

They stayed that way while savouring the healing silence, until something distracted Gladio.

 

“Shit. I can still smell those bastards on you.” An almost feral growl left Gladio as he sniffed, and Ignis was confused.

 

“You must be mistaken. I showered.” Scrubbed his skin raw, in fact.

 

“Damn it. I should’ve just thrown them out to feed the daemons.”

 

“The people in that village wouldn’t let them off easily.” Too far from any major cities for laws and jurisdiction, Gladio had ended up handing the criminals to an oil-drilling village where they’d stolen from in the past, though being under the mercy of those roughnecks seemed a worse fate for the thieves. “I’m sure they got their just desserts.”

 

“Not good enough for me.” Gladio shifted his arms so they wrapped tighter. “My father had always advocated against taking lives, but back then, I really wanted to kill them. You have no idea how I…” He took a deep breath and relaxed the embrace. “…You’re safe. That’s most important.”

 

Yet all Ignis heard were the unspoken words, the persistent jealousy that revealed itself as restless fidgeting of fingertips. An instinctual joy clouded his mind then, and he pressed closer in submission to the alpha’s dominance. The sound of Gladio’s heartbeat merged with his own, and against logic he uttered the question that he knew would provoke the other.

 

“…How do I get rid of their smell?”

 

At once, the arms around him tensed up, with one hand pulling at his waist and the other rubbing between his shoulder blades. Gladio’s face was nestled against the crook of his neck, and Ignis bit back a moan when a hot current of air hit his skin.

 

“I can override them with my own.”

 

The suggestion spurred an excitement so intense his whole body trembled with a magnitude that couldn’t have gone unnoticed. Yet Gladio remained still, as if waiting for permission, but it was all Ignis could do to hold on tight and bite his bottom lip. It wouldn’t be wise, it would contradict with his arguments, but he wanted it. He craved being kissed and touched. He yearned to be claimed, to possess something of Gladio’s, something that couldn’t be easily erased or taken away, and he wished he wouldn’t have to voice these embarrassing thoughts for them to be conveyed, because his stubborn mouth would surely end up denying them.

 

It was ironic that the instincts he’d condemned his entire life ended up helping. A heavy thump in his chest stole his breath, and it gradually escalated to warmth spreading to his extremities. The sensation was not entirely foreign to him, and though his usual response was to scramble for his injection, this time he let it take over, secretly liking how it felt – a pseudo heat triggered by his soulmate.

 

“Ignis. Your scent.” Gladio breathed more heavily. “It’s getting stronger. Seducing me like this…!”

 

A fierce kiss fell upon his neck, sucking and bruising the delicate skin, and it was like all sensory nerves gathered there to amplify the jolts of pleasure. He threw his head back and sideways, exposing more of his neck and urging the kisses to continue with small moans that he could not suppress. The back of his head grew hotter as Gladio’s scent enveloped him, and when those wet lips trailed higher up his jaw, he clutched Gladio’s shoulders so tightly his nails dug in.

 

“You want it so much huh?”

 

With that as the only warning, Gladio reached upwards and flicked his tongue against the shell of Ignis’s ear before nibbling it, flooding his mind with sounds of licking and breathing. The teasing was more than Ignis could take; a long drawn-out moan left his parted lips as he struggled to remain standing on legs that had become shaky. His hip moved on its own, shamelessly begging for more pleasure even though he was on the verge of collapsing from sheer embarrassment. A part of him still couldn’t believe Gladio was doing this to him, the same Gladio who ate lunch with him, did homework with him and accompanied him to go drinking. But even more unbelievable was how he caved in to his own desires, and how badly he wanted this to continue even though they shouldn’t. Cheeks burning under the passionate kisses, Ignis tilted his chin closer, desperate to have those lips devour his own.

 

The sound of the train door sliding open broke the moment.

 

“I’m really sorry to interrupt, but I have to!” The voice belonged to Biggs. “I-It is not wise to, you know? The…the scents are leaking out and we have families and children here. Most of them have not noticed yet, but please, take these injections.”

 

Throughout the entire speech, Ignis didn’t move. Panic told him to push Gladio away, but he was held back by frustration and a defensive urge to chase everyone away so he could be alone with his alpha. He wasn’t the only one feeling this way; Gladio had snarled and held on to him even tighter. But shame won over as their heads cooled, and while Gladio apologized to Biggs, Ignis turned and faced the wall.

 

They took their injections without a word. Ignis waited for the heat to subside and expected his own heartbeat to slow to a normal pulse, only to realise he was still nervous. Rather, he felt even more nervous around Gladio now, after what had just transpired. He almost jumped when Gladio called his name.

 

“Let’s go get our suppressant pills.”

 

“Y-Yeah. I’m worried about Noct too. Let’s go to him once we’re done.”

 

“Whatever you wish.” The door slid open, and Gladio waited for him to follow. “Just don’t leave my side.”

 

It was a simple reminder of what they’ve agreed upon, but to Ignis it held a romantic undertone, and he realized it’d be impossible to pretend nothing had happened. Then the guilt poured in, for leading Gladio on, and for indulging in physical pleasure when Noct was grieving and Prompto was missing. But even then, he couldn’t feel genuine regret. Talking things out had made him realise how much he needed Gladio in his life, how _used to it_ he had become, and their closeness, this throbbing in his chest, was beyond physical compatibility and more than just instincts.

 

He touched the back of his neck and pondered over Gladio’s confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /cough. You might be wondering why Ignis wasn't marked when he was almost raped, and one explanation (excuse) I have is that they don't want to kill the joy, because if one of them marked Ignis, he wouldn't be able to have sex with the others. Meaningless detail, but yeah, just in case you're curious.
> 
> As for Ignis saying that Gladio would live in solitude if they bonded and Ignis died, that's because they're soulmates, and the alpha will not be able to have sex with another after being bonded, just like the omega. 
> 
> Um, I know things had been moving rather slowly (?) but I hope you're still enjoying the fic! It's really hard to find time to write these days, but I'll persevere and finish this story for sure!


	8. Chapter 8

After leaving Tenebrae, they maintained a mindful distance and this gave time for Ignis to cool his head and think of the future. The successful forging of covenant with the Glacian and the confirmation of Prompto’s whereabouts made him more determined. That things were not as it seemed and Ardyn was in fact immortal brought back the curiosity in him and shifted his attention from his own negativity. It was a stark reminder that there was a greater purpose to all these than just seeing Noctis through his journey. The people in Hammerhead, Lestallum and Cape Caem, Iris, Cid, Cindy, Talcott, Holly…they were all depending on the successful retrieval of the Crystal.

 

Noctis seemed to have come to terms with Lady Lunafreya’s death and was ready to take a step forward. It took a long time, but it felt like they were finally on the same wavelength, and after trudging through so many obstacles, Ignis wanted to believe that they could prevail as long as they had each other’s back.

 

He kept believing even when daemons attacked and they couldn’t summon their weapons. He kept believing as Noctis took the wheel of Regalia and whisked them away from certain death. He kept believing, clutching on to hope as tightly as he clutched his cane, even when he was separated from Noctis.

 

“We will catch up to him. And we will find Prompto.” Speaking more to himself, he forged on ahead and began climbing over the train car that separated them. But he was stopped by a warm hand over his own.

 

“Wait, Ignis. Take deep breaths.”

 

Realising how much he was shaking, Ignis did as he was told and allowed himself to admit his fears.

 

“He can’t summon weapons. We don’t know the layout of this area. I can’t…” He squeezed his eyes shut. “I can’t afford to lose him, Gladio.”

 

“We won’t.” Those two words were more than simple reassurance. They were also a determined call to battle. “I’ll be your eyes and fight off the daemons, but I need you to keep us alive with your wits. Think you can do that, Mr Tactician?” 

 

Holding on to Gladio’s arm and borrowing some of that courage, Ignis took a deep breath and nodded.

 

“Leave it to me.”

 

With Gladio’s support, Ignis began climbing, grasping anything that felt like it wouldn’t crumble and pulling himself up. This was but the first obstacle; he wouldn’t let his blindness stop him. They were so close to the end of their journey, so close to the Crystal. Tightening his jaw, Ignis made another silent oath to find both Noctis and Prompto, so that once all this was over, they would go home together.

 

An abrupt buzz in his mind conjured images of the _Prophecy_. Ignis shook his head to clear the noise and hoisted himself to the train’s roof.

 

+++

 

Rooms after rooms, never-ending corridors, Ardyn’s gleeful taunts. Ignis worked hard to keep his worries at bay, though they mounted and made it hard to breathe. Learning about Ravus’s death had a profound effect on him. In their brief time spent together, Ignis had thought the older man to be formidable, an honourable man led astray by circumstances and despite that, possessed the strength to turn himself around. While Ravus’s fate was only to be expected since he returned to the empire he’d betrayed, Ignis was nonetheless shocked by how easily the powerful man was defeated, and he was reminded of life’s frailty.

 

“What’s this? I think he’s stopped breathing. Why don’t you come and see for yourself?”

 

Lies. Noctis must be alright. He must be still alive. He had to be, Ignis convinced himself, fighting the suffocating darkness. They’d played countless rounds of hide and seek when they were young and Ignis had always won as the seeker. His rate of success had been so high the young prince once called him a cheat, to which he’d responded with a joke, that he had the added advantage of sight, being four-eyed. He never told the truth, that he had in fact been guided by stars and gods and the unbreakable bond they shared.

 

No matter where Noctis was, Ignis would _always_ find him, even without sight.

 

“Noct…!”

 

At the sound of the contraption switching off, Ignis rushed forward in the general direction and caught Noctis in his arms.

 

“Ignis…!”

 

He held on tight as Noctis clutched his shirt, and he whispered mindless words of comfort as his heart pounded, still reeling from the terrifying thought that Noctis would have died if he’d been a few seconds late.

 

“It’s alright now. I’ve got you.”

 

“I’ve got you _too_ ,” came the sour grumble that put a halt to their touching reunion. Ignis chuckled, easily imagining Gladio rolling his eyes as Noctis pulled away in embarrassment.

 

“Y-Yeah, thanks, Gladio.” Noctis cleared his throat. “So, how did you guys find me?”

 

+++

 

“Tell me. Were you worried about me?”

 

“Of course I was! What kind of question is that?”

 

For a while there was silence, then tell-tale gasps emerged, followed by Noctis’s voice reassuring Prompto. Ignis stood at the side, giving the two best friends some time to resolve their previous misunderstandings. It was later that he learned from Gladio that Prompto had likely been tortured, given the wounds on his face and body, and this knowledge pained Ignis as much as it stirred the hatred in him.

 

Now that they were a complete group again, it was time to be on the offensive. At last they would be able to avenge the deaths of their loved ones, and the death of so many Crownsguards, Kingsglaives and innocent citizens. For causing the death of so many, almost killing Noctis and torturing Prompto, Ardyn must pay.

 

“Ignis, you okay? You’re wearing a scary face.”

 

It wasn’t until he heard that concerned voice addressing him that he realised just how much he missed it. Ignis turned to Prompto and gave a reassuring smile.

 

“I’m fine. How about you?”

 

“Um, nervous?” As was the sound of his laughter. “I don’t know, actually. Until a while ago, I was still afraid you guys might shun me for, well, you already know.”

 

Ignis reached out, found Prompto’s arm and gave it a solid pat.

 

“It’s been hard on you. I…I wish I could have stopped the train back then to –”

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. It’s better that way, otherwise the daemons would have torn apart the train!”

 

Prompto’s words, and the squeeze on his hand, did little to assuage his guilt. The pure-hearted man had done so much for him in the early days of his blindness, Ignis wished there was something he could do in return.

 

“When we get back to Insomnia, I’ll learn to cook again.” He nodded as he spoke, affirming his own resolution. “Look forward to the best meat pie you’ll ever taste.”

 

“Woah, I’m a lucky man!” Prompto gave a quick hug and Ignis could almost see his wide grin. “Can’t wait!”

 

Beside them, Noctis was busy absorbing elemental energy from containers and Gladio was trying to see if they could break the vending machines so they didn’t have to waste gil in this god-forsaken place. Ignis let out a short laugh when curses filled the air after a frustrated kick slammed against the machine which proved to be ridiculously durable.

 

“Can’t believe this shit is tougher than daemons.”

 

“Forget it,” Noctis spoke amidst the soft clinking of coins. “We have enough gil to spare anyway.”

 

“It’d be enough for our return journey, right?” Prompto chimed in. “We’ll have to pay for rides now that Regalia is down. And we should treat those guys… what’re their names again? Biggs and Smalls?”

 

“Biggs and Wedge,” Ignis corrected with a straight face.

 

Two seconds later, mirth bubbled over and chuckles soon turned into a chorus of hearty laughter. If Ardyn was watching them he would think they’ve gone mad, for the joke wasn’t funny enough to warrant such laughter. Even Ignis didn’t know what was so funny, or why he was laughing so hard his sides hurt. Maybe there was no reason other than the enjoyment of their reunion, but Ignis was glad they shared one more laugh before the fight ahead, because that was how they overcame obstacle after obstacle. Listening carefully to all three of them and picturing their faces, he thought the laughter’s almost like a prayer.

 

In that case, if he was allowed, he would like to add one more prayer. For himself and Gladiolus, the man he’d relied upon so naturally he had neglected to appreciate. Throughout their exploration of Zegnatus Keep, it was Gladio who’d given him courage and kept him safe. Without him, they wouldn’t have been able to reunite, yet the man claimed no credit and only focused on moving onwards. Ignis called to mind one of his favourite images, the side view of Gladio looking straight ahead with unwavering eyes, and his lips curled to form a wistful smile. If the wish to regain his sight could not be granted, then at least, once this was over, he hoped to trace his fingers over those eyes, nose and jaws, and tell Gladio the words he’d been swallowing.

 

Surely such a humble wish would be granted.

 

“Noct, you must go alone.”

 

Logic spoke before Ignis could, and as he heard those words uttered from his own mouth, his hands turned cold. Their fight with Ravus, the shell of the poor man denied of dignity even in death, had drained them and now faced with so many daemons, Ignis knew the truth. There was a high chance they were going to die here. But his logical self had determined it would be unwise to reveal this truth – Noctis would never leave if he thought his friends might die – and so he gave reasons, completely sound arguments while pretending they were going to be all right. Because no matter what, Noctis must survive.

 

Ignis blocked an attack as he heard footsteps fade away, footsteps he’d recognise even in a crowd, and it struck home that this might be the end. The small patters as Noctis ran up to show off his new drawings, the dragging of feet when he forced Noctis to study, the steady stride when they travelled all over Eos side by side. He might never hear them again.

 

But he told himself not to lose heart as he spun and slashed in counter-attack. As long as Noctis reached the crystal, it would be their victory. And though they were grasping at straws, it was possible that the crystal could deliver them from harm. So Ignis continued fighting, dodging whenever he felt a rush of wind, turning when he heard the breaths of a daemon sneaking up on him. His daggers hit their marks more frequently than before, and the wide swing of his lance took out enemies he’d failed to spot. An overhead attack made him bend low, and with a habitual push of his specs, he leapt and struck with his lance, taking out the daemon entirely on his own.

 

His landing, however, was less than perfect with an off-balanced roll that brought him too close to the next daemon. There was a downward slash, he faltered, and the blow struck his back.

 

“Ignis!”

 

Gladio’s voice sounded far away. Ignis got to his fours, groaning from sheer agony as the wound scorched his back. It was a shallow but long gash from shoulder blade to ribs, and from the way his shirt felt warm and sticky, he knew he was losing blood fast. A quick fumble brought a potion to his lips, but he only managed to drink half of it before he had to defend himself again. Forcing his limbs to move, he tried rushing in Gladio’s direction for some cover, but daemons blocked his way, and one of his daggers flew from his hand when he parried an attack at a poor angle. While he still had his lance, the mistake distracted him and stole a precious second in which he was hit on the arm by a blunt weapon from a daemon he hadn’t sensed.

 

A shot from Prompto’s blaster blew away the nearby enemies and gave him some time to recover, but as Ignis struggled to get up, a sense of vertigo hit him and forced him back to his knees. He heard Gladio’s voice again, and Prompto’s, assuring him that they were coming, but he knew from their battle cries that they were far too engaged with their own share of enemies to help him. Potions wouldn’t fix his fractured arm, and at this rate all he’d be doing was distract Gladio and Prompto from their fights. At least they seemed to be doing well. Comforted by the thought, he drew in a calming breath.

 

He had done his best.

 

He had fulfilled his duty to his greatest capacity and could face King Regis in the afterlife without shame. It was a pity he couldn’t live to witness Noctis ascend the throne, nor prepare a meat pie for Prompto as he’d promised, but this ending wasn’t too bad, in fact he felt honoured to be able to die in servitude. Perhaps it was time to let go.

 

Yet his body reacted on its own and blocked an attack that came from behind. Confused, he followed his instincts and fought back with his good arm, plunging his dagger deep into his enemy and earning a screech. Was it reflex from years of training? Ignis questioned as he fought and denied pain from taking over, but he soon realised there was something else holding him up. A voice that wasn’t his own resounded directly in his heart and kept it beating.

 

‘Don’t give up!’

Tears sprang to his eyes as he recognised the source of the voice. It confirmed a suspicion he’d held for years; there had been countless times Ignis felt he could hear Gladio’s thoughts but brushed it off as his own imagination. If only it had always been this loud and clear. If only he’d spent less time doubting and being cautious. Gladio was his soulmate, in all sense of the word, yet he had blinded himself from the truth and wilfully ignored the connection that had been there all along. Because of his cowardice, they would never know the happiness of being lovers.

 

“Ignis! Hang on, I’m…Damn it! Get out of my way!” 

 

A wry smile tugged at his lips. The silly man probably hadn’t realised their telepathy. Gritting his teeth as a slash hit the back of his knee, Ignis wondered what message would make a fitting farewell. A million ‘thank you’s and ‘sorry’s would take too long, but he wanted Gladio to know how he felt throughout the years. Their trips to the bookshops, the arcade, the fast-food joints and the bars. Their friendly matches and petty quarrels. Their hugs and kisses. One particular memory flooded his mind, and he saw again the heron standing under the azure sky and felt the messy pats on his head, the endearing clumsy attempt to stop his tears. On hindsight, that was the first time he relied on Gladiolus, and the first time a single sentiment kept him smiling even as he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

 

‘I’m blessed to have met you.’

 

Unable to move, Ignis lay face down and awaited his end, listening to the scraping of metal as a daemon approached. But the noise halted all of a sudden and the entire hangar turned silent. The blow he had anticipated never came, instead a soothing aura washed over him and with the ebb of pain he realised his wounds were being healed. He hesitated before sitting upright as he feared that this might in fact be the afterlife, but a hurrying of footsteps suggested otherwise.

 

And if he was still not convinced, the subsequent embrace proved he was still alive. Gladio was trembling and breathing heavily, too overwhelmed to speak, while Ignis rested a hand on the broad back, slowly recognising the reality of this miracle. Noctis must have successfully gotten to the crystal. The daemons were gone, they were saved.

 

“…Saying such sad things…!” The words trembled in the half-growl, and though it was meant to be a reprimand, all Ignis heard was sorrow. “Don’t you dare say goodbye like that again. Don’t you dare…!”

 

He thought he was going to die. He really thought they would never be in each other’s arms again.

 

Cradling Gladio’s face in both hands, he crashed their lips together, forgetting the doubts he once had and moving purely in desperation for the other's warmth. Gladio returned the frantic kiss at once, pressing against him as their lips rubbed to the point of bruising, making it clear he hadn't been alone in feeling the terror. Their lips parted briefly for air but were soon reunited, and Ignis drowned in the sweet comfort, accepting the truth that he had denied for far too long, that he was in love and could no longer imagine life without Gladiolus by his side.

 

“Um. Um. Guuuuys?” The timid, high-pitched call made them draw apart. Ignis covered his mouth, embarrassed by how he’d gotten so carried away he’d forgotten about Prompto. “I’m glad you’re being lovey-dovey and all, but shouldn’t we go find Noct?”

 

Putting aside their sentiments, they hurried to the elevator and rushed through the empty walkways to reach the crystal, but instead of Noctis, it was Ardyn who stood before the crystal.

 

“Oh, look who’s here!” The sound of that voice being so close, right in front of him instead of over the speakers, reignited the hatred. “Come to see your precious King, but wait. Shh. He’s taking a nap in the crystal.”

 

“What have you done to him?!” Gladio demanded, to which Ardyn responded with clicks of his tongue.

 

“Accusations, accusations. When I have done nothing but help.”

 

“Help?!” Prompto yelled in a rare burst of rage. “You tortured me! Tormented all of us!”

 

“All I did was put some decorations on your face, make you stand out from the other dolls.”

 

“Enough!” There was no use bantering with a mad man. All Ignis wanted were answers. “Where is Noct? Hand him back!”

 

“Like I said,” Ardyn gave an exasperated sigh. “He’ll be back once the Crystal is done with him. Maybe in five years. Maybe ten. Twenty. It’ll be pointless to wait for him here, so why don’t we head back to Insomnia together? I can use a few retainers.”

 

Incensed by the suggestion, Gladio summoned his two-handed sword and attacked. Prompto followed up with a blast, and before Ardyn could collapse, Ignis dashed forward, grabbed the man’s shoulder and plunged his dagger deep, angling the blade so it nicked the heart. He stayed still, unflinching even when Ardyn grasped his wrist.

 

“I’ve done nothing but help.” Mystery surrounded the man as he repeated himself. “Thought at least _you_ might understand.”

 

With that, Ardyn disintegrated into a dark cloud, sharing the same death as daemons. But the immortal regenerated, letting out a low chuckle that froze the atmosphere and inspired a sense of horror that kept all three of them rooted. Ignis had to concede that there was no way to defeat him without Noctis. They were not letting Ardyn walk away, no, the reality was crueller than that. They were protecting themselves by not standing in the immortal’s way.

 

“The name’s Ardyn Lucis Caelum. Do your research.”

 

Just a single utterance, one revelation, turned their supposed victory into loss. The cogs in Ignis’s mind spun as he dug through the long history of the kingdom of Lucis, and a terrible chill gripped him when he remembered what he’d once read about the man. Why had he not realised sooner?

 

As he stood there before the Crystal, the disturbing prophecy played in his head, and he saw Noctis being sacrificed for the sake of Eos. He gripped his fists, determined to prevent it at all cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I'm sorry if this seems like I'm just writing the game itself! Too many parts I can't skip. 
> 
> Tweaked some details, if you noticed. In the game, Ignis didn't stab Ardyn, just kind of stood there and did nothing geez. Completely improvised Ardyn's speech because in the game it was just silent. During the reunion scenes, there was also no hugging, what the hell.
> 
> Anyway, I feel relieved to finally get this chapter out. Felt rather emotional while writing some of the parts. Please drop a kudos/comment if you liked it! (and yes the steamy stuff is coming soon lol)


	9. Chapter 9

Days passed as they lived off the remaining rations found in Zegnatus Keep before being forced to leave. While the place itself seemed protected by the Crystal, daemons were amassing outside and it was only a matter of time before they were surrounded. Biggs and Wedge had joined them on the second day, both sustaining light injuries which had since healed. Without the train and Regalia, it became imperative for them to find a vehicle, and while an airship would have been ideal, they happened to be docked in an adjacent facility that had already been overrun by daemons. An armored van and motorbike parked at the storage area became their best bet at surviving in the dark wilderness, and after loading up as many supplies as possible, they were ready to go back to Lucis.

 

Without Noctis.

 

“One thing at a time. We shall head for Tenebrae to see if Aranea is still there with her airships. If she has left, then we make for Altissia to secure a ship.” Ignis spoke calmly. “Our aim is to outrun the daemons. Do not engage unless there is no other choice. Prompto, have you gathered enough ammunition?”

 

“Yes, sir!”

 

“Good, we’ll be relying on you to break past the daemons waiting for us outside.”

 

“No problem, sir!”

 

Ignis cracked a wry smile, half amused by Prompto’s nervousness, and half feeling sorry for putting so much pressure on him.

 

“I take it that Biggs would be driving and Wedge doing the navigation?”

 

“Yes. Wedge has a map and compass, so we’ll likely find our way.”

 

It was the best assurance they had. Without sunlight, it’d be hard looking out for landmarks, but they could only trust in the two soldiers.

 

“Gladio, you have the toughest job...”

 

“I’ll keep you guys safe.”

 

Gladio’s resolute voice did little to ease the worry. Ignis turned to the motorbike they’d found and rested one hand on it, silently praying for good luck. While Prompto would deal with daemons at long distance, Gladio would be riding the bike and cutting down any daemons that got too close. It would be chaos once they exited the keep, and the thought of Gladio being on a separate vehicle paving the way for them was unsettling. But it was the best plan Ignis could formulate.

 

“Gladio, listen.” He gripped his fists and swallowed. “At least one of us must return and tell everyone what happened here, and you have the highest chances of getting out of a sticky situation. So in the worst case scenario –”

 

His shoulders were grasped before he could finish.

 

“Everything will go well. Trust me.”

 

Ignis gave a reluctant nod, wishing there was more he could do to help. But there was no time for self-loathing. Once they got out there, he’d be relying on Wedge for updates and making decisions on the go. He’d need all his focus, and that also meant he had to stop feeling sentimental about Noctis.

 

As the others climbed on board, Ignis lingered for a while longer, his hand joined with Gladio’s in silence. Then he let go and announced the commencement of their mission.

 

+++

 

“7 O’clock!” Wedge yelled and Ignis hurled the last spell they had in their possession. Prompto’s cheer told him the blast had been effective, and most importantly, he heard Gladio’s bike getting closer.

 

“Thanks! That helped!”

 

Just hearing the voice again brought such relief Ignis slumped against the side of the van and sat down. While Gladio had thanked him as if Ignis had merely shooed away flies, the truth was that Gladio had been surrounded by daemons that had given up on chasing the van in favour of the lone biker, which was one possibility Ignis hadn’t considered. He didn’t dare to think what would have happened if he’d missed the throw.

 

After the initial horde of daemons, the roads turned calmer and it became possible to avoid danger as long as they picked the right path. They made a quick stop just to tie the motorbike to the top of the van, before moving off again, taking turns to rest. For the rest of that day, they travelled non-stop in somber silence, because with respite came time to think. Too much time.

 

“Noct will come back to us, right?”

 

No one had an answer to Prompto’s question, and since then it became a silent agreement not to talk about it, at least until they reached a place with more people.

 

But as they travelled, they became more aware of their predicament. Tenebrae had been evacuated. Settlements that they’d passed by had been taken over by daemons which they had to fight in order to replenish their supplies, and what they’d found did not include the one thing Ignis was getting desperate to find. Suppressant pills.

 

“…I’ll return to the van first,” said Biggs, and Ignis knew the reason. Biggs and Wedge were not soulmates, and that meant Biggs, as an alpha, could still be affected by an unmarked omega’s pheromones.

 

From then on, they made sure that someone was always sitting between Biggs and Ignis, to prevent any accident. Wedge had been sharing his medicine, but it couldn’t go on forever, and when the next abandoned settlement yielded the same disappointment, Ignis had to make his decision.

 

“My heat is coming.” He willed himself not to waver. “I have to leave.”

 

Gladio’s response did not come immediately, and those seconds of waiting were excruciating. Ignis had expected questions at least, like where he was going, because then he’d be able to come up with some lies to persuade the man that he’d be fine. But each second that ticked by reminded him that he was not fine, he couldn’t possibly fight blind while tolerating his heat without medication. In the end, he had to concede this wasn’t an attempt to part ways, but a request for Gladio to stay with him. Though they’d kissed back in the keep, romance had taken a back seat in the face of worries and obstacles, and Ignis felt uneasy bringing up this topic after so many days. If Gladio rejected him, he wouldn’t…he wouldn’t survive.

 

A soft touch on his hand pulled him from his thoughts. Gladio took a step closer and with a gentle tug drew him into an embrace. Ignis sank against the warm chest, relishing the sense of security from the strong arms that wrapped around him. A sigh left his lips, content and relieved, when he heard the two words that spoke louder than any promises or expressions of love.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

+++

 

They took off just like that, with the bike and bare essentials for survival. Gladio left a simple message written on the ground with a wooden stick. ‘See you in Lestallum’. Ignis had wanted to explain and apologise, but figured it was better not to speak face to face. Prompto would probably be mad at them, but it’d be safer for him to stay with Biggs and Wedge.

 

Riding pillion, Ignis held on to Gladio’s waist as their bike stirred up the dirt that had settled on the abandoned road. It was like the whole world had fallen asleep. There were no cars, no trains, no people at their homes and even the animals lay silent, cowering in fear of the Scourge. How many had died? Where did the survivors go? Given the way Altissia was on the brink of destruction, Ignis doubted it could fend itself from the rising daemons. An image of the city flashed in his mind and he saw her delicate canals, smelled the sea, tasted the ice cream and felt the heat of the setting sun. He rested his face against Gladio’s back and wound his arms a little tighter.

 

The first few hours on their own were uneventful as they roamed the wilderness. Eventually they found the abandoned gas station that was indicated on Wedge’s map, and they broke into the store to replenish food and water. However their presence drew the attention of daemons and they were forced to leave, shattering their plan of using the place as shelter.

 

Just as they were losing hope, they encountered a miracle – a safe haven. The runes still glowed, a testament to the heartbreaking words from Ravus, that Lunafreya would continue to serve as Oracle even in the afterlife until the darkness was banished. Filled with immense respect and gratitude towards the selfless lady, they made their way over and decided to set up camp till the end of the heat which was likely to last a week. A short distance away lay what was once an oil-drilling encampment, and that was where Gladio headed to gather supplies, alone.

 

Ignis focused as he worked to start a fire. It was the least he could do. Weakened by the onset of his heat, Ignis wasn’t in the state to fight, yet he didn’t want to depend on Gladio for everything. Besides, the darkness was finally starting to feel natural, and the protective runes provided a familiar comfort and a much-needed sense of normalcy. It felt just like the good old days, and if he paused to imagine, he would hear the other two laughing over a match of King’s Knight.

 

The distant revving of the motorbike’s engine could be heard just as the fire sparked into life. Ignis stood up and walked to the edge of the haven to help carry the items.

 

“Guess what, I found a pot and ladle!” were the first thing Gladio exclaimed. The childlike enthusiasm made Ignis smile. “There’s a knife too. And cooking oil. And, oh, you already have the fire going. Great!”

 

“Were there daemons?”

 

“Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

 

The items were secured to the bike with a large waterproof fabric which could be used to pitch their tent. Together, they carried the makeshift sack to the campfire and sorted out what they had gathered, but something was bothering Ignis. He’d thought he heard a dragging sound when Gladio returned, but the sack had been balanced on the motorbike without touching the ground.

 

“Is there something else tied to the bike?”

 

There was a clang as the pot hit the ground.

 

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll get it later.”

 

Thinking it strange that Gladio sounded nervous, Ignis asked again.

 

“What is it?”

 

“It’s, uh, a…mattress…”

 

The reply had diminished into a whisper by the last word, but Ignis caught it, and the reminder that they weren’t here just to camp made him turn scarlet. Gladio cleared his throat and tried to ease the awkwardness by explaining that they’d need the comfort for the next seven days, thereby making things even more awkward. Ignis turned away and held his arms, unsure what to say. The past few days had been a non-stop struggle, with the fatigue from constant vigilance making it impossible to dwell on anything other than survival. But now Gladio was right here and once the heat started, which could be anytime soon, they would be making love as soulmates, even though they had only kissed on two occasions.

 

“I-Ignis…” He didn’t move when hands rested on his elbows, and he tried not to gasp when they glided along his forearms and wrapped him from behind. “How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m fine,” he muttered, hoping Gladio couldn’t hear his heartbeats. “We’d need more firewood. And I ought to cook something.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

The agreement trailed off with no sign of the embrace ending. Ignis hung his head, increasingly affected by the prolonged hug and becoming more sensitive under the alpha’s touch. An unintended shift caused friction between his back and Gladio’s chest, and this alone was enough to make Ignis shudder.

 

“L-Let go.” It was a funny request, considering the cause of their current situation. He was the one who’d invited Gladio. “We…We should get to work.”

 

“After I kiss you.”

 

Ignis had no reason to refuse. Even the logical side of him thought it would be wise to at least get used to a kiss before engaging in intercourse. But he kept still, rooted by shyness, struggling to come to terms with what was about to transpire. It was all he could do to allow Gladio to turn him around. A touch on the back of his neck made him jolt and the suggestive caress that followed wore away his resistance, yet the thought of offering himself and submitting to the alpha felt intimidating in his current state, being more vulnerable than usual.

 

He opened his mouth to tell Gladio to wait but forgot the latter had never been the most patient. A firm nudge at his nape forced his head to tilt, and all that escaped his lips was a startled gasp before they were seized. Gladio’s lips overlapped with his own, tugging and releasing, claiming him over and over in relentless waves, leading to a kiss that was too passionate to be innocent yet too gentle to be born of lust. The flames that had been creeping up Ignis’s neck surged towards his lips, making them tingle wildly and overreact to every alternating pressure. He was aware of it all at once, the overpowering smell of their pheromones, the sound of their hearts beating together, the way Gladio’s hand lingered at his lower back, and the delicious swell of desire in the pit of his gut. His hands misbehaved, clutching at Gladio a little too tightly for a kiss of this intensity, and he could barely prevent his tongue from darting out. The wanting was making him lose his mind, and as he became desperate for the kiss to deepen, a strange low rumble emitted from his own throat.

 

Shocked by the sound, Ignis pulled away and covered his mouth. The realization slowly dawned, that he’d just unconsciously given the primal signal for readiness to mate, by purring like a shameless cat.

 

“I-I’m going off to –” The words warped into a growl, likely an alpha’s instinctual response to an omega’s purr. It was a small comfort, but at least Gladio seemed no less embarrassed. “To…to gather wood. Yeah.”

 

The hasty parting left Ignis to grapple with the residual heat alone. He took deep breaths, touched his own throat to check for defects, and refused to acknowledge how he’d gotten aroused from a single kiss. But no matter how hard he tried to calm down, his fingertips remained hot, and he knew he didn’t have much time till his heat came on in full. Running through the list of tasks that he should complete before he became too weak, to make their stay here as comfortable as possible, he decided to tie the wooden poles together to facilitate the building of the tent. For as long as he could move, he preferred to fill silence with actions, not idle thoughts.

 

+++

 

He worked in a daze, his hands moving in auto-pilot as if this was just another one of their camps. His breathing was beginning to hasten, but other than that, he had a good control of the knife and could continue preparing the ingredients without much difficulty. Gladio had gathered more than enough food and water and had proceeded to set up traps in the area to act as alarm in the event a daemon approached, which was unlikely given the protection of the runes.

 

It was obvious Gladio was trying to keep a distance. Even when he came near to check on Ignis’s condition, the man tried too hard to lighten the atmosphere. Ignis was grateful. Every distraction helped.

 

“How’s it going, chef?” Gladio asked as he walked by.

 

“Not too bad. Getting the hang of using the knife. It’s easier than I imagined.”

 

“And what’s your trick?”

 

Ignis held up his left hand, showing how he kept his fingers tucked.

 

“This way I don’t cut myself.”

 

Gladio gave an impressed hum and Ignis went back to work, hunching over the wooden plank placed over logs - their makeshift table. The position made his shoulders ache, but the pain seemed negligible compared to the throbbing heat behind his eyes. He wasn’t sure how long he stayed there, cutting vegetables, but it felt like only seconds had passed before Gladio came back to peer over his shoulder, having run out of things to do.

 

“You need help?”

 

“I’m fine,” Ignis replied, willing himself to stay calm. This proximity between them was normal.

 

“Sure you can finish cutting all these?” Gladio asked, more out of concern than doubt. “It’s starting to drizzle.”

 

“Just a little more.”

 

“Won’t it be faster if you chopped bigger chunks?”

 

He knew Gladio didn’t mean to question his decisions, but Ignis felt a bit annoyed. It’s always been like this, their contrasting personalities meant they were no strangers to quarreling, but Ignis wished Gladio wouldn’t make him answer such a stupid question when he was already feeling unwell. Fighting a wave of dizziness, he brought the answer to the tip of his tongue. Of course he had to slice the vegetables thin.

 

“Any bigger, and Noct won’t…”

 

Uttering that name changed everything, tore him from the surreal haze and slammed him back to reality. He had suppressed the thought for as long as he could, turning to hope when they waited for the prince’s return in Zegnatus Keep, and afterwards sweeping it out of mind entirely in favour of practicality. But Noctis wasn’t there. Noctis wasn’t anywhere. Ignis no longer had eyes to keep the younger man in sight, and now could not even extend his arms to reach him. With the world asleep, even the gods and stars would not guide him.

 

Beside him, Gladio placed a hand on his shoulder, calling his name in shared melancholy. It reminded him that he wasn’t alone in shouldering the weight of Noctis’s absence and encouraged him to open up.

 

“When he was young, he always hated going to sleep on his own.” It was an old memory, but he could conjure it without difficult, all vivid colours intact. “When King Regis was too busy working, he’d come to me, yawning, blanket trailing, and ask if I could tuck him in bed.” The recollection brought him a brief chuckle. “But you know how he always pushes boundaries. Five more minutes became ten. Till he’s asleep became till daybreak. Thanks to him I spent most of my childhood in the castle, which I didn’t mind because he…he’s…” A veil of tears clouded the memory, returning it to darkness. “Ardyn said he’s asleep in the crystal, but where exactly is he, Gladio? Another dimension? The realm of Astrals? What would it take to bring him back? What would it take…?”

 

It must be due to the heat, this burst of emotion. If he were his usual self, surely he would channel the energy on research and coming up with concrete plans to aid Noctis. It must be due to the heat, but now he didn’t even have the strength to despise himself for being an omega. The tears wouldn’t stop, and as he fell into Gladio’s open arms, sobs tore from his chest and dragged along with it the one question he hadn’t dared to ask.

 

“What if he never comes back?”

 

“He will, Ignis. We have to trust him!” Gladio held him close, tucked against the crook of his neck, one hand patting his head and the other drawing slow soothing strokes down his back.  “He’s stronger than we think. Always have been. Remember that race at Galdin Quay? He actually beat me!” The encouraging tone took a dip with a sigh. “That’s not the best example. I’m not as good with words as you. And I know I called him a coward and all, but, he’s not. He tries his best…” The hug grew tighter. “Wish I wasn’t so hard on him.”

 

More than pretty assurances, Ignis needed the raw empathy, someone with whom to share this grief. That this embrace could be platonic even though he was so near his heat spoke volumes about Gladio’s feelings, ending his lingering doubts about their relationship once and for all. The sobs ceased, the tears dried, but he did not move away. Even as raindrops became heavier, they entered the tent with arms around each other and sat huddled together, holding on as breaths became labored and temperatures climbed.

 

“Ignis. I love you.” Gladio whispered, swallowing amidst the panting as if fearful Ignis wouldn’t believe him. “I love you.”

 

It was unfair. Under the dim light from the lamp, Gladio must be observing him, catching every expression on his face. Unable to do the same, Ignis reached out with both hands, trailing his fingers over Gladio’s knitted eyebrows, down his cheekbones, brushing past the stubbles to cradle the chiseled jaw. This man had gone through all thick and thin with him, the only one who understood his vulnerabilities and appreciated even his flaws. There was no one Ignis would rather be with.

 

“I love you too,” he replied, his voice hoarse and quivering, wondering if the intensity of his feelings was conveyed, worrying if it was any less than the love Gladio felt for him. But he was selfish and greedy, and as his throat burned in the unbearable heat, he wished to drop all his guilt and fears, forget about everything else and just stop thinking _for once_.

 

The rain crashed above their heads. In the deafening noise of the downpour and suffocating scent of their mingled pheromones, they surrendered to a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing this I kind of just sat still and stared at nothing for a while. There's satisfaction that I finally got this scene down in words, but also sadness. Kind of teared up a little when writing the Noctis part. (maybe because, as a mom, I relate to Iggy mama!)
> 
> But there's also anticipation because next chapter is the sex! hohoho~
> 
> On a more serious note, I hope I did okay in portraying the GladioXIgnis relationship. It's probably less passionate than some other fics, but I feel that their main charm is how they are always there for each other...kind of like an old couple lol.


	10. Chapter 10

From the moment their lips joined, Ignis lost track of his thoughts, his mind failing in the blistering heat and left with just enough sanity to focus on the man embracing him. And even that sanity was pushed to the brink with the way Gladio claimed every corner of his mouth, fingers tangling with his hair, tugging and urging his head to tilt even further. The slight hurt registered for only an instant before another wave of heat took over, reducing Ignis to a mess of desire, incapable of anything other than looping his arms around Gladio and letting the alpha have his way.

 

“So sweet,” he heard Gladio mumble as his specs were removed and a thumb ran over his closed left eye. “You’re too sexy.”

 

Gladio kissed him again, licking his bottom lip and sucking on the tip of his tongue. Attempts to return the kiss became fuzzy as Ignis succumbed to the pleasure and moaned, his hips squirming on its own to get closer. He couldn’t stop a purr from escaping when Gladio pulled his waist and pressed their bodies together, as if having sensed his intention earlier. It was embarrassing, but the satisfaction of being held exactly the way he wanted was undeniably erotic, and as their lips parted for a second to breathe, Ignis found himself hearing Gladio’s thoughts too.

 

He brought up a knee and nudged Gladio’s thighs.

 

The effect was immediate. Ignis could sense Gladio scrunching up his face as a low warning growl emitted from his throat. Then he was falling backwards on the mattress, with Gladio pinning both his hands down.

 

“Damn it, Ignis!” Frustration coated his reproach, but the heavy panting that followed told Ignis it was really more of a whine. “I can’t be gentle if you tempt me!”

 

It wasn’t even his intention. He had merely reacted by instincts, wanting desperately to please the alpha so he would hurry up and give it to him. The seeds. Obscene thoughts flared in his mind as he fantasized being penetrated by Gladio. His throat rumbled with the onset of yet another purr, excited by the imagination, but it came out as a surprised shout as Gladio sucked on a tender spot on his neck - the curve the led to his shoulder, where he was most sensitive.

 

“Ah! Gladio…!” He tossed his head to the side, arching his spine and straining in vain to free his hands. The intensity shook him, and having felt nothing like it before, Ignis wanted to beg for a break, a moment to just collect himself so he wouldn’t be swept away. But he had no control, not even over his own voice. “More…Harder…bite –!”

 

Ignis cried out as teeth clamped down on the spot, tearing from the mix of pain and exquisite pleasure, his mind becoming delirious. He called out Gladio’s name over and over, shoes scraping the ground in weak protest as the alpha paused to trail his tongue over the bite mark instead of moving on. The lingering made Ignis want to scream and more tears of frustration gathered in his eyes. He didn’t know what was happening to his body, didn’t recognize this side of himself, not the wetness staining the back of his thighs, not the torturous heat that made him feel as if he was being boiled alive.

 

“Hurry.” He shut his eyes and let the tears flow. “Help me…”

 

A feral growl changed the pace of their intimacy. Mad from passion, Gladio tore apart Ignis’s shirt in a single rip. The aggression triggered an instinctual self-defense, but his wrists were pushed down again, held over his head with one hand, proving that he was completely under the alpha’s mercy. Panicking from conflicting desires, fast or slow, regain senses or lose control, Ignis whipped his head from side to side as Gladio lapped at his chest. When at last the warm mouth closed over his nipple, he let out a loud moan that rivaled the crashing rain, a sound that brimmed with an emotion he’d never known. Ecstasy.

 

He tried to endure the jolts of pleasure as the rough tongue flicked his nipple repeatedly, but it was more than Ignis could bear, and when Gladio grazed his teeth over the sensitive nub, he trashed and kicked uncontrollably.

 

“Ahhh! No, don’t tease! I want you. I want -!” His own moan interrupted his rambling, and he was too far gone to worry about being decent. “Hurry up and put it in me!”

 

With an abrupt shift of weight, Gladio let go of his wrists and clasped his face with both hands. Ignis gasped, shocked by how close their faces were. He could not see, could not tell what expression Gladio was wearing, but he could sense those amber eyes piercing his soul with an intense gaze.

 

“Yeah. I’ll make love to you right now.”

 

A pleasant shudder went down his spine and for an instant, there was clarity. Ignis knew what lay beneath the calm tone – the alpha must be suffering from the heat too. Despite it all, with just one sentence Gladio made him feel safe and protected, igniting the bubbling joy in his chest and erasing the confusion and anxiety he felt earlier.

 

He held a hand over his mouth as Gladio took off his shoes and pulled down his briefs along with his pants. The embarrassment he’d forgotten came back in full force as he became painfully aware that his erection was in full view, twitching just from being seen. But there was no time to take deep breaths, let alone to get over his shyness or anticipate what was about to happen. Gladio held his ankles up high, positioned himself in between, and with a low growl as the only warning, slammed into Ignis in one motion.

 

The intrusion was so sudden Ignis couldn’t even make a sound. Breath stolen, throat scorched raw, his mouth only parted in a silent cry as his eyes shot wide open. His back arched, his nails digging into the mattress, and his toes strained in midair. A second later he drew a gasp which turned into a hoarse whimper as he became aware of the hot rod stretching his inner walls, much thicker than he’d imagined.

 

“So tight...!” Came a growl as fingers stretched him wide apart. “You’re sucking me in. I-I can’t hold back…!”

 

Gladio withdrew to the tip before ramming in again, smacking their hips together. The impact deep within struck a sensitive nerve, sparking an odd pleasure so great Ignis was close to screaming. He panted wildly, trying to get used to the penetration, but Gladio didn’t wait for him. The frenzied thrusts forced him to submit and open up, his muscles tightening and relaxing in rhythm. It was like his body knew what to do on its own, and under its guidance Ignis realized there was no pain and barely any friction, only a slippery sensation that added to the lewd pleasure.

 

It’s too intense, Ignis wanted to say. But his legs moved to wrap around the alpha and his arms reached upwards.

 

Gladio answered with an emotionally-charged kiss, one filled with feral sounds and made messy as their tongues entwined. Ignis groaned with every thrust, raking his hands across Gladio’s broad back and bucking his hips so his erection slid against the rock-hard abs. He no longer knew, only felt and responded as the desire for release filled his mind. The urge to climax came too quickly, and stimulated from both ends, Ignis could do little to fight it, jerking as the initial waves approached.

 

But the thrusts stopped along with the kiss, and Gladio grasped his erection at the last moment, denying him. Too close to coming, Ignis struggled to get free, tormented by the waves that continued to mount despite being unable to find release. Then as Gladio thumbed his slit, the waves crashed and his stomach convulsed, his cock pulsing in the firm grip as he was forced to endure a dry orgasm.

 

The agonizing yet pleasurable experience left Ignis confused, even slightly hurt that Gladio did not let him find relief, but those doubts flew from his head at a single command.

 

“Wait for me.”

The normal Ignis might have thrown a punch. He didn’t have to see to know Gladio was smirking while giving feathery strokes to tease him. But he was still hard, and the omega in him purred in excitement under the alpha’s authority.

 

Failing to get angry, he let himself be turned over on his fours with his legs apart and hips raised. He buried his face in his forearms as Gladio entered him again, going deeper than before. Able to move more in this position, Ignis pushed his hips back in time with the thrusts, delighting in the sparks of pleasure. Gladio gripped him by the waist, encouraging the steady pace and letting it go on, until an abrupt slam broke the rhythm. Ignis cried out, bouncing his hips to accommodate to the new pace, but was surprised again by another impatient shove. The rhythm grew erratic, their panting became louder and their scents had turned so thick that every breath they drew filled their lungs with sticky nectar. Words poured from Ignis’s mouth, senseless pleas for more, for release, for Gladio to come inside him, as the incredible buildup robbed him of self-control. He heard the muttered praises, sweet nothings, and felt the bulb swelling and prodding him.

 

With one powerful plunge, Gladio pushed the thick knot past the rim, his groans becoming more urgent as it continued bloating. Ignis inhaled sharply as the knot stretched him to his limit, and he realized as they rocked together that Gladio could no longer pull out. Heart racing in anticipation of their bonding, he reached backwards to link with Gladio’s hand.

 

“Ignis. I’m coming. I –!”

 

Passion took over as Gladio came with so much force Ignis could feel himself being filled. At the same time the alpha leaned forward, bared his teeth and bit down on his omega’s nape. Ignis received the bite like it were aphrodisiac and voiced his ecstasy, his rim squeezing the knot to empty it as Gladio continued spurting against the sensitive spot deep inside him. Unable to withstand the peaking desire, he arched his back and found the release that was denied of him earlier, squirting in multiple bursts.

 

They remained still, holding each other past the last waves of orgasm, basking in the afterglow and savouring the steady beats reverberating in their chests. With the relief came an extreme wash of exhaustion that drained the strength from every limb. There were things he wanted to say, thoughts and emotions he needed to process, but the overpowering fatigue left him wordless and hardly able to move even when Gladio pulled out. He turned his head aside, holding a knuckle to his lips, bearing the strange sensation of semen flowing out of him. Then he felt Gladio collapse beside him, holding his hand and smiling against his fingers. The man was muttering something, but Ignis felt too light-headed to respond. He only noted how the tent smelled different, and comforted by the fresh scent of family and home, he feel into the deepest sleep he’d had in a week.

 

+++

 

How many times did they do it that night? Or day?

 

The abundance of rainwater they’d collected in pails proved useful as Ignis sat on the ground and splashed his face and body, trying to focus on cleaning up. But his mind, cleared from enough sleep and satiation, could not help but dwell on the many passionate scenes that had taken place inside the tent. One moment they were deep in sleep, the next they were pawing at each other, consumed by the heat. Sleep, sex and sleep again. Everything was hazy and driven by pure need, but Ignis remembered with too much detail how he straddled Gladio and grinded down with his hips as a wake-up call.

 

He poured the entire pail of water over himself.

 

Kneading the bridge of his nose, Ignis wondered how they were going to clean the mattress. In the first place, how much time had passed? It was fortunate they had gathered food prior to this; the firewood was destroyed by the rain, rendering cooking out of the question, and Ignis was so famished he stuffed himself with raw vegetables before remembering their stash of canned food. There was also the case of his misplaced spectacles, and the mystery of his shirt’s missing buttons.

 

Despite the mess, Ignis quietly conceded that this was the first time he felt at peace during his heat. In the past, he used to confine himself to his room, huddling against sheets with pills and injections near, yet even with medication, no matter how much he’d touched himself, his body had screamed in protest. He used to be fearful of his predicament and above all, hateful that he was born an omega, but now…

 

Ignis brought a hand up to his neck and traced the bitemark that would remain a part of him the rest of his life, still dazed and amazed that he and Gladio were now lovers. A pleasant warmth surfaced to his skin, fighting the chill of the wind, and a smile crept to his lips.

 

He quickly extinguished that smile, however, when he sensed Gladio coming out of the tent even before he heard footsteps. Realising he’d forgotten his pants, he fumbled for his shirt and draped it over himself as a pathetic excuse for cover. His hands froze when Gladio stopped behind him, and an awkward silence stretched in the short distance between them. To turn or not to turn, that was the question.

 

“Uh…good morning?” Gladio spoke first.

 

“Good morning,” Ignis returned the greeting without turning around, half panicking, half wondering if it was really morning.

 

“Have you eaten something?”

 

“Yes. You should eat too. I left some canned food by the tent.”

 

“Yeah, I saw them. Thanks.”

 

Ignis nodded, hoping the other would leave so he could wash off the dried remnants of a certain bodily fluid still clinging to his inner thighs. Yet he found himself disappointed when Gladio did in fact leave. Shaking his head, he scolded himself for being contradictory. Of course Gladio was as hungry as him, he shouldn’t fault the man for eating. Taking this chance, he quickly reached down and cleaned himself while fighting naughty memories, but he was soon presented with another problem. There was no a towel.

 

Resigned to the fact that his shirt was torn anyway, he used it to dry himself and cover his lower half as he got up and embarked on a journey to recover his lost pants. His search proved difficult without sight as he wandered around while avoiding the entrance to the tent where Gladio was eating, but it turned out he might have left his pants in the tent after all. Without a choice, he squared his shoulders, summoned his composure and walked over with the damp shirt tied around his waist, leaving his front covered but back exposed.

 

“Have you seen my trousers?”

 

“Hmm?” Gladio swallowed the food in his mouth and answered. “Yeah they’re over here.”

 

Ignis heard the rustling of fabric as Gladio went into the tent, and he felt relieved that they were interacting as usual. Saying his thanks, he stretched out his arm to retrieve his clothing, but in the last second found himself grasping thin air. Confused by his error in judging the distance, he reached out once more and this time he felt a draft of air that confirmed his suspicion. Gladio was deliberately holding it out of reach.

 

“…Hand it back,” he demanded, making sure his tone did not betray his nervousness.

 

“Maybe later.”

 

“No. Right now.”

 

“What? Someone’s feeling shy?”

 

The question put a dent on Ignis’s composure which he sought to fix with a deep breath.

 

“I just don’t want to catch a cold.”

 

“Oh, I see. In that case…” Before he sensed the intentions, Gladio snaked an arm around his waist, pulled him close and whispered. “I can warm you up.”

 

The suggestive words tunneled into his ear and fried the circuit that managed his composure. Ignis twisted his body to get away, but a hand rested on his bare butt and squeezed, triggering a purr that he hadn’t learned to suppress.

 

“Stop playing,” he slapped away the mischievous hand and scolded. “We have to find a way to start a fire soon – ”

 

“You’ve already started a fire in me.”

 

An elbow jabbed into Gladio’s ribs, but the man chuckled nonetheless, tickled by his own cheesy pickup line. Trying not to be affected by the contagious laughter, Ignis maintained a straight face and continued fighting for his pants. But he soon found himself in quite a predicament, their torsos brushing against each other as they danced around the tent in the silly contest. A misstep brought his hips squarely against Gladio’s, and the flimsy material of the shirt meant it wasn’t effective as a barrier. Ignis hissed at the accidental contact, his penis getting half-hard and poking the fabric, and he wondered if his pants were worth dying from embarrassment.

 

“Hey, it’s okay isn’t it? Being naked in front of me.” Gladio ran a soothing hand down his back, though his words strove for a different effect. “Every inch of you already belongs to me anyway.”

 

“Let’s not forget the opposite holds true as well,” Ignis said for the sake of arguing, only to realise he wasn’t helping his own cause. “I mean, we still have some time before the next wave of heat, so…”

 

The trailing kisses on his cheek distracted him and he forgot his protest. His body was accustomed to the intimacy, but his sober mind was not, and he felt like a fool for acting like some shy maiden when they’d done it so many times. To his surprise, however, he was not alone in feeling this way. Gladio’s kisses were slow and cautious despite the daring ass-grab he’d pulled off earlier. Being so close together, faces heated and noses touching, it was like they were newly-weds.

 

The last thought echoed in his mind too loudly, and from the way Gladio dipped his head, Ignis knew he’d heard it.

 

“Uh…I’ll get you a ring when we get back, okay?”

 

“Shut up,” Ignis grumbled and held an arm to shield his face. “Can’t you just pretend you didn’t hear anything?”

 

“Huh, you don’t wanna marry me?”

 

Strangled noises left Ignis before any coherent thought formed.

 

“W-We…” he cleared his throat. “We should avoid being hasty. Marriage is still a distance away.”

 

“Oh. If you say so.”

 

The sullen tone did not go unnoticed. Ignis pressed his lips into a line, his heart softening as Gladio backed away. Who was he kidding? Their bond as soulmates had changed their physiology and made it impossible to have sex with anyone else. Compared to a tradition marriage where divorce remained an option, it could be considered that their bond was stronger, final.

 

He willed Gladio to turn around, and after a slight pause, bit his bottom lip and pulled away the only piece of fabric covering him.

 

“Ahhh damn it!” The agonized groan was almost funny. “You drive me crazy!”

 

Too impatient to get into the tent, Gladio kissed him out in the open, standing in the darkness illuminated only by the glowing runes. It was passionate, but slower and gentler, and Ignis knew this was how Gladio had truly wanted to kiss him, if not for the effects of the heat. Ignis responded with a smile, running his fingers over Gladio’s collarbone and chest, each touch familiar yet special as he explored his lover for the first time without being taken over by instincts.

 

Air hitched in his throat as the kisses travelled south, worshipping down to his navel, taking time to uncover sensitive spots. Fingertips danced at his ribs, and he mouthed a weak protest when the hot tip of tongue circled his nipple at the same time, making his knees go weak. The teasing went on regardless, closing in and backing off, making him pine for pleasure before flicking his nipple when he least expected it. Ignis moaned, clutching on to Gladio for support as he shuddered under the sudden bout of relentless assault, which mellowed just as quickly into light kisses. As if the alternating intensity was not enough torture, Gladio reached behind and kneaded his butt, parting the cheeks and tracing one finger down the crack only to let go before reaching its destination.

 

Ignis called out Gladio’s name repeatedly in heated whispers, painfully aware that they were outdoors as a gust of wind blew and carried with it the after-rain scent of earth. No one else was around, no one would see them, but the thought of being exposed made him nervous and yet, more excited. He bucked his hips as Gladio lowered himself, his quivering legs still standing because of the arms wrapped around his thighs. His breaths came up short and rapid as he felt warm air puffing against his throbbing erection.

 

“Gladio. You don’t have to –”

 

“I’ll make you feel good.”

 

He was swallowed all at once, his entire length taken into the warm cavern so fast he cried out in shock. Then came the prolonged suction and wet noises that forced Ignis to rock, whimpering from the extreme pleasure that bordered on being painful. Just as his stomach tightened, however, Gladio let go and chose to lick his shaft, trailing languidly from the base to the band of foreskin and backing down without touching his tip.

 

"Ah...! Gladio..." Ignis panted and groaned as the tongue travelled upwards only to disappoint again. It was much harder to voice his wish now that his mind was not clouded by the heat. "Don't...I-I can't..."

 

"What do you want?" Gladio asked, lips touching his cock and spreading faint tremors with each word. "Tell me clearly."

 

Another denial made him buck his hips wildly. His knuckles gripped Gladio's shoulders so hard they were turning white, and his teeth clenched to endure the teasing. Gladio knew what he wanted. Ignis knew from their scent that the alpha was aroused as well. Speaking aloud what they both knew was too embarrassing, too great a hurdle, but Ignis was left with no choice. "I-I want...ah! Gladio, there...the...the tip..."

 

That was the most he could manage, and he shook his head in frustration when Gladio pretended not to have heard. With difficulty, he opened his mouth again to beg, but instead of words, uncontrolled moans poured when Gladio switched his attention to the tip. Desire surged so quickly Ignis couldnt not even voice a warning, and as lips closed over the slit and suckled, he thrust his hips and came inside Gladio's mouth.

 

There was barely a moment to catch his breath before a heavy thump in his chest stole it again. Ignis collapsed in disbelief of the timing, unhurt only because Gladio caught him, and as he heard the soft growl, he knew the alpha noticed it as well.

 

“Already? How long’s your heat gonna last?” Gladio asked incredulously with an undertone of jest. “Hope I don’t die from overwork.”

 

Refractory period shortened by the oncoming wave of heat, Ignis realized he was getting aroused again, just by being near his alpha. It was then, with a heavy sigh of resignation, that he gave up on being shy. It seemed pointless to be overly-conscious one moment only to switch back to sexiness the next; might as well stick to one mode for the remaining days of the heat.

 

Leaning back and propping himself on his elbows, he licked his lips, lifted his leg and hooked his ankle around Gladio’s neck.

 

“I trust you have enough stamina.”

 

There was another agonized groan before Gladio pounced, and this time Ignis did not bother hiding his smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, *I* ran out of stamina LOL. But hey, can't expect me to write every single sex scene in the entire week, right? I'll die. So please forgive me for the brevity. In truth I had wanted to write more about them doing it outdoors with more teasing and hardcore banging or rimming and such, but I needed to move on with life, sorry!
> 
> Hope this is hot enough. As usual I don't have a clue whether the stuff I write is any good especially when it comes to sex scenes (because I scrutinized it so much I've become numb), so any feedback or constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated. /bows
> 
> Next chapter will be the last~ It took me a while to come this far, but now that we're so near the end, I can't help but feel a bit sad? The pacing might not have been ideal, but I've put in a lot of my heart into this story. So I'm really grateful to all the kudos and comments, I am very honoured to be able to touch hearts with my writing, even if just one.


	11. Chapter 11

Somehow, they survived the week. In between having sex, sleeping and eating, Gladio foraged for food and Ignis cooked. There was barely time for meaningful chats, but if there was anything Ignis learned from the experience, it’s that sometimes words weren’t needed. Their transition from friends to lovers felt so natural that Ignis thought himself silly for rebelling against the idea in the past. But if not for their decade-long friendship, they might not be enjoying their current chemistry.

 

They left their campsite soonest they could, for the runes were losing their power. It became a race against time to get to Altissia, with the wild increasingly dominated by daemons. Just as their worst fear was coming true – the bike was running out of fuel – they were saved by a whirring in the sky, a sound they dreaded in the past, but now, one that they welcomed with waving arms.

 

“Boys! Thank goodness you’re both alive!” Aranea shouted above the noise of engine as the airship landed. “Prompto’s already at Lestallum, so let’s… ohh, what happened to you, Ignis?”

 

Other than the suggestive question, which Ignis clumsily evaded, Aranea left them alone, too busy commanding the search and rescue operation. He was grateful to the woman for not prodding, and even more so when she handed him a shirt to replace the one that hung open without buttons. Gladio grumbled. Ignis elbowed him.

 

They crossed the airspace back to their home continent and landed in the bustling Lestallum, where the nostalgic scent of milk tea and mixed spices greeted Ignis. For a while he stood dumbfounded, unable to internalize that their journey had come to an end and they were safe at last. Though blind, he saw the bring lights thanks to the generator, burning as hearth to home. Everything was so familiar it felt like yesterday when their party of four explored the marketplace, ate kebabs and played cards at the hotel.

 

“Oh my god. Ignis? Gladio?”

 

The tiny voice was drowned in the cacophony of noises, but Ignis picked it up nonetheless, along with the hesitant footsteps that gradually sped up into a run.

 

“Prompto!”

 

“Guuuuys!!” The man came crashing, arms spread wide to hug both of them. “This isn’t a dream, right? Right?!”

 

“Be damned if it is!” Gladio returned the hug, crushing Ignis in the process too. “Good that you made it too. Knew you’d be fine!”

 

“I was worried about you two. I was so worried!”

 

Ignis hadn’t told Gladio, but he’d not just been anticipating the reunion, but also dreading it out of fear that Prompto might be angry at them. And now, listening to the quiet sniffles, he knew just how dumb he’d been. Patting the chocobo hair, Ignis smiled wryly and apologized.

 

“Hmm? Nah, I get it.” Prompto pulled away from the hug and threw some playful punches. “Couldn’t believe I got abandoned! But, you know, I wouldn’t wanna interrupt you guys anyway, wink wink!”

 

Embarrassed, Ignis turned aside while Gladio cleared his throat and changed the subject.

 

“How Iris? She’s here too right?”

 

“Hoo boy, you guys won’t believe what she did. Come with me!”

 

Under Prompto’s lead, they toured the new Lestallum. The carpark was entirely filled with tents, a neat row of tables on the road were set up to register migrants and provide rations. New scaffolds were placed to add levels to the shophouses, orphans had been rehomed with the original residents, and occupying the patch of land beside the generator was the bare- bones of a new multi-layered structure – a vertical farm.

 

“When the migrants started pouring in, the mayor panicked, behaved like an asshole and tried to turn them away. You can imagine what Holly and gang did to him.” Prompto summarized, then he switched his tone to that of a dramatic narrator. “In the midst of chaos and despair, one young lady stood from the crowd, climbed to a rooftop and rallied everyone with a loud speaker. As the last surviving member of nobility…well, she didn’t know if you were alive back then, Gladio, but anyway, she asked for cooperation and promised to become a beacon of light in this time of darkness, convincing them that their King had not forsaken them, and their Oracle still blessed them from heaven.”

 

They listened as Prompto went on to talk about how quickly things settled down with support from Cor, the remaining Kingsglaives, and the hunters. Gladio didn’t comment, but Ignis could tell the man was brimming with pride hearing how his sister stepped up and took the reins. Through Prompto they also learnt about Biggs and Wedge working with Cid, Talcott studying under Holly and what everyone else had been doing in the two weeks since the start of the Scourge. Halfway through the long update, a man approached them, looking to deliver a message to a ‘Sir Argentum’ who was apparently in charge of the team maintaining safety between Lestallum and Hammerhead, which served as a base for the hunters. Ignis chuckled a little, musing how the youngest in their team had become a reliable adult, though it was apparent why Prompto chose this job out of all others. From what he could glean from their exchange, it seemed Cindy needed Prompto to run another errand for her.

 

It was one event after another for the rest of that day, with countless people to talk to and plans to make. The three of them went in separate directions, with Prompto giving instructions to his team, Gladio meeting up with Iris and Ignis updating Cor about everything that happened in Gralea, as well as about Ardyn.

 

There was just one thing he hadn’t told anyone.

 

That night, sitting with Gladio and Prompto at a round table in the hotel, Ignis came to the decision to share the visions he’d seen of the future. He described the Prophecy to them and after that, explained why he thought it might come to pass, given Ardyn’s true identity.

 

“So…You think Ardyn guided Noct to the crystal so he could kill him and also himself?”

 

Prompto’s summary was confusing, but it held the gist. Ignis nodded.

 

“Revenge and eternal rest. If we assume these to be his objectives, then it is likely that Noctis would not survive their final fight even with the might of the crystal. Ardyn would have spent the past two millennia making sure of that.”

 

“What? You mean Noct’s gonna sacrifice himself to save the world?”

 

Gladio’s question brought a heavy silence. Ignis wanted to clarify that it was only his speculation and they had no evidence. In the first place, there was never clear documentation of Ardyn’s existence; the outcast brother of the first king Somnus had always been more of a myth than actual history. But he knew he was only trying to fool himself, and he’d had enough of being uncertain.

 

He pushed off his chair and got to his feet, both hands pressing on the table.

 

“Let’s make sure it doesn’t happen. Tomorrow I will speak with the professor to see if she has learnt anything about the Scourge. And Prompto, when you meet up with Cindy tomorrow, ask if she could spare us a sturdy vehicle with strong lights. The graves of the past Lucis Kings might yet hold wisdom unrevealed, and they are the best places to start searching for clues.”

 

“You’re right. If we can find a way to kick Ardyn’s ass, we wouldn’t even need to wait for His Majesty to come back.”

 

“Oh? Then won’t we become the real heroes? And when Noct comes back we can just go, ‘surprise’!”

 

“I doubt we’ll be able to bring about dawn without Noct’s help, but let’s strive not to depend on him wholly.”

 

It was a grim hope, but at least for now there was positivity. Ignis smile, grateful that they believed in his story and shared the same goals. A lot had happened since they started on the road trip, but at its core was their camaraderie which had proven time and again to be unshakeable. With this contentment came fatigue, and he was about to dismiss the meeting when Gladio spoke up.

 

“Since we’re at it, I might as well talk about where I went after Cape Caem.”

 

“Ah! Me too, I haven’t shared about what happened after I fell from the train!”

 

Ignis was more than happy to listen, and though a little biased, he had to admit he was especially interested in knowing how Gladio got the scar on his forehead. He nodded as he learnt about Cor’s involvement, humming in approval because he knew of the Marshal’s might. He was still nodding, albeit more hesitantly when he learnt about the traditional trials the King’s Shields in the past underwent.

 

But by the time he heard about Gilgamesh and how it almost lopped off Gladio’s head, Ignis was no longer smiling. His frown deepened as he remembered how the man had once insisted he wasn’t going off to do something dangerous, in other words, he remembered how Gladio lied. Sensing the darkening aura, Prompto wisely decided to share his story another day, choosing to excuse himself instead. Once the door clicked shut, Ignis stood to his full height and calmly approached the guilty man who tried to disappear into the chair.

 

As the inner lights in Lestallum dimmed to signify bedtime, heads popped from windows and eyes turned toward the hotel, concerned that a murder was taking place due to the loud howls of apology filling the night air.

 

+++

 

“Happy New Year, Ignis! Eh, I’m an hour early, but at least I get to wish you before the signals get jammed!”

 

Prompto’s voice never failed to bring a smile. Ignis excused himself from the group of glaives he was with and gave the phone his full attention.

 

“Happy New Year, Prompto. May it bring you the best of luck, especially in romance.”

 

“Ah, I need that!” There was a pause before Prompto lowered his voice. “It’s not going well at all, Ignis… She only has eyes for engine parts and mineral shards! How can I make her notice me?”

 

For a while now, Prompto had been coming to him for love advice, which Ignis still felt ill-equipped to give. But because Gladio had brushed the poor guy off with a “Huh?! Figure it out yourself!”, Ignis couldn’t bear to do the same. Sighing, he wondered what he could do for Prompto who had done so much for him when he went blind, and that’s when he remembered a promise that he was finally able to fulfill.

 

“Could you help me invite Cindy to Lestallum? Tell her a taste test for my new recipe is in order, and of course I will quietly disappear so you can dine alone with her.”

 

“You serious? Your cooking and a date with Cindy? That’s doubly awesome!” Ignis smiled as he heard a cheer. “What are you gonna cook? Oh, but are you sure you’re okay with cooking?”

 

“Rest assured, my skills have improved while you’re away at Hammerhead. A meat pie or two will be no trouble.”

 

“Yay! Meat pie!”

 

Ignis stood at an alley as he chatted with Prompto, occasionally disrupted by cheers as everyone gathered for the countdown. It wouldn’t be much, but Iris and Holly were preparing a little fireworks show to lift everyone’s spirits. These few months hadn’t been easy, and both residents and migrants were equally happy for a break in the daily grind to celebrate their survival and perseverance. However, not everyone would be celebrating.

 

“Okay, I gotta go. Help me to wish Gladio a happy new year! Can’t seem to reach him by phone.”

 

“He’s helping out with the evacuation at Wiz.” It was a long story filled with unfortunate coincidences. The post had held out despite the Scourge, with passionate hunters defending the chocobo’s home, but alas things fell apart as daemons attacked right when Aranea’s airships were down for repairs. Throes of hunters and glaives boarded the lorries and left Lestallum to save the chocobos, and it had been hours since. Ignis pushed aside his worries. “I’m sure he’ll be back soon, and yes I’ll pass the message.”

 

“Okay, great! Take care, both of you!”

 

“You too.”

 

Ignis was about to hang up when he noticed Prompto, who usually hung up first, was still on the line in silence. Having an inkling what it was about, he waited.

 

“Hey, uh…do you think Noct…” The quiet question broke into a hesitant chuckle. “Nah, forget it. Just getting a bit sentimental… Remember how we always counted down together back in Insomnia?”

 

“I’ll never forget.” It was a bittersweet memory. Ignis allowed himself to linger before pulling back to the present. “We’ll just have to believe in Noct, and be ready for his return.”

 

“Yeah. Hopefully next year we’ll get to countdown together.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

After another round of well wishes, Prompto hung up and Ignis did likewise, leaning against a wall and letting his melancholy out in a sigh. Readjusting his hold on the cane, he then made his way to the fountain where the crowd was thinner, seeking some peace. He had originally been asked by the glaives to offer some advice about expanding the safe zones around Lestallum so they could build houses for everyone, but since they’d gone on ahead to maintain order during the celebrations, he figured it’d be better to just rest.

 

Plenty had changed in these few months. Now Ignis could go anywhere alone as long as he had his cane, and he needn’t worry about alpha harassers since he’d been marked. While his role remained more of the strategist, he had been training with the glaives to get back some of his former fighting prowess, as well as helping out with border defense. At the same time, he’d been gathering as much information about Lucis’s history, but truth be told there was so much to do in Lestallum he’d hardly had the time to piece things together. Being idle was, of course, out of the question.

 

As for spending quality time with his lover… it sufficed to say Gladio was just as busy, in different areas.

 

Some days they could have dinner together. Some days they couldn’t manage to see each other. It had become a common occurrence to take a breather after a long day of work only to realise they’d not spoken in a week. Their bond was still there, the feelings as steadfast as before, but times like this when other couples celebrated together, Ignis couldn’t help but wonder if there was even a point in their relationship.

 

They couldn’t have children, because of a decision that Ignis could at last admit was made out of brashness and spite. Unless they relied on surrogacy, there would be no continuation to House Amicitia and House Scientia which had served the Lucis Kings for uncountable generations. And even though this wasn’t the time to think about having offsprings, it just seemed to Ignis that life was the same as before they got together, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

 

As if reading his mind, his phone rang in the special tone he’d reserved for Gladio. He picked it up immediately. There was static before a voice came through in bits and pieces.

 

“Ignis! Sorry, we’re still…until the chocobos are… can’t leave yet…”

 

All that mattered was that Gladio’s safe, Ignis told himself and swallowed the rising disappointment.

 

“I understand. Focus on your mission and do what you have to do.”

 

“But the fireworks…I promised…!”

 

It was regretful that they wouldn’t welcome the new year together, but at least Gladio thought of him and called when he could. That was enough.

 

“We’ve watched plenty of fireworks back in Insomnia.” He smiled wistfully. “Don’t worry about me, just stay safe.”

 

“But I… you angry…?”

 

Ignis was about to reassure the man that he was not angry when he noticed something. The statics were too even; it sounded like a mess to be sure, but with a sharpened sense of hearing, he could tell the patterns were on repeat. Disappointment gave way to annoyance, and he whipped around to speak to the space behind him instead of the phone.

 

“A silly trick. If you don’t want me to be angry then I kindly suggest that you show yourself.”

 

He heard through telepathy a loud ‘shit’ which confirmed his suspicions. Ignis slid his phone into his pocket and crossed his arms as footsteps dragged closer.

 

“How’d you know?” came the sheepish question.

 

“I assume you are using a device to fake the static noise.”

 

“Damn it. Why do you know everything?”

 

Holding his chin high, Ignis wordlessly demanded for the truth, and Gladio obediently explained, that the Wiz outpost had been cleared and the chocobos had reached Lestallum safe and sound. Gladio came here first because there were already enough people tending to the chocobos.

 

“Ah, should’ve known you’d find out. But, you know, I was kind of hoping you’d complain a little. Like, say you’re lonely without me, or something.”

 

Ignis did not react. He didn’t feel like backing down just yet, even though his anger was receding with every word uttered in that pitiful tone. Gladio was always doing dangerous things and joking about them like they were nothing, and Ignis wanted to be clear that he would never appreciate those jokes.

 

However, he waved when Gladio hugged him.

 

“Hey, don’t be angry alright? I promised I’ll be back for the fireworks, and here I am, right?”

 

“That’s not the point.” They were bonded. Their lives were not their own anymore. If something were to happen to Gladio… Ignis wrapped up the pessimistic thoughts with a sigh. “Never mind. As long as you’re safe.”

 

“Heh, worried about me?”

 

“Of course.”

 

The truthful response to the teasing question stunned Gladio for a moment. Ignis took the chance to return the embrace, and then let go before the other could react.

 

“The fireworks are starting soon. We’d best head to the main road where you can get a better view.”

 

“W-Wait!” Gladio grasped his elbow. “I have something to give you.”

 

“What is it?”

 

There was no reply, and other than faint rustling sounds Ignis could not make out what was happening. He gasped when his left hand was suddenly lifted, and a cold object slid on his finger. The rational side of him knew immediately what was happening, but his heart could not catch up. He remained silent, sensing the tremble in Gladio’s hand, frozen in the moment.

 

“I’d wanted to do this while you were on the phone, but I got busted.” Gladio admitted at last, rubbing the ring as if for good luck. “Sorry I didn’t get flowers. Y-You’ll marry me, right? We can’t have children but we can adopt the black chocobo we saved! He’s grown into a fine young bird!”

 

There were many things Ignis wanted to say in response, like how Gladio should have phrased it as a question instead of a statement, or how the original proposal plan was weird to begin with, or how he liked the cute idea of bird adoption. But instead of words, a chuckle escaped and it quickly escalated into an unending silent laughter. Gladio’s worried questions only made him double over harder, and though he wanted to tell the man he wasn’t laughing out of mockery, he had to actually catch his breath first.

 

A collective shout echoed as the first fireworks exploded in the sky, and Ignis finally stopped laughing. Beside him, Gladio joined in the cheers and began describing the colours that filled the sky, prioritizing his participation in the celebration over his reply to the proposal. Treasuring the fuzzy warmth that bubbled in his chest, Ignis tilted his head and imagined the fireworks, remembering all the reasons he’s in love. They might not get to see each other every day, but their bond ran deep and wasn’t dependent on the frequency of hugs and kisses. And as he reminisced the years they’d spent together, the darkness before his eyes cleared away to reveal cerulean skies and he learnt how easy it really was to just look up and take flight.

 

Punctuating the countdown, the fireworks ended with a flourish at the same time everyone exclaimed ‘Happy New Year’. Cheers erupted all around, but paying them no mind, Ignis reached into his pocket for the surprise he’d prepared. With this, Gladio would know why he’d been laughing earlier. Impatient to witness the response, Ignis went on one knee, presented the ring and shouted at the top of his lungs.

 

“Will you marry me, Gladiolus?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY HEART IS FULL.
> 
> It's been interesting, writing about this cute couple. My first take on ABO, and it turned out quite differently from the other omegaverse stories I've read. It's been fun filling in the gaps of the game and adding my own narrative. Most of all, I enjoyed writing from a blind man's perspective, albeit a very godly blind man who can matrix-dodge attacks.
> 
> Thanks for reading to the end!! And at the risk of sounding like a broken record, I hope you've enjoyed the story!! Please share with me which parts you liked~ I really treasure every single comment as it's also a chance for me to chat with fellow shippers~
> 
> Please check out my other stories, Aftertaste (IgNoct) and The Magic's Source (Everyone X Noct). Now that this story is complete, I'll finally go back and finish the last chapter of Magic's Source (sorry for the delay!)  
> I also have a facebook page, TwistedMedley. Sometimes my friend sobachan draws for my story and I'd upload it there. She has recently expressed great interest to draw something for this story lol, so do follow my page if you don't wish to miss it!


End file.
